Kami's Test
by username94
Summary: The Shinju's power and a human's intelligence makes an unbeatable combination. One that Naruto learns the hard way. Given a second chance, Naruto will strive to make things right. Time-travel, Sharingan Naruto,
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto otherwise I would have made Naruto more realistic with the world he(Kishimoto I believe) has created**

"Normal talking"

"NORMAL YELLING"

"_Thinking/extract from book/writing"_

"**Jutsu"**

XXXXXXX

Published:

XXXXXXX

Ba-dum, Ba-dum, Ba-dum, Ba-dum, Ba-dum

Ba-dum, Ba-dum, Ba-dum, Ba-dumm

Ba-dum, Ba-dum, Ba-dumm

Ba-dum, Ba-dummm

Ba-dummmm

…

"Uh, what happened," a bland haired teen says to himself while lying on his back. "I remember having the nine bijuu in me but…"

Alarmed, he shouts out, "SAKURA NO."

Looking around wildly, Naruto sees nothing but white space. Not too dissimilar to when he met his mother Kushina.

Confusion tempers Naruto's desire to act, to move, to kill Kaguya for killing Sakura.

"Your confusion blinds you," a sultry voice says behind Naruto.

Naruto for his part acted so quickly that he was moving by the second word and moved so fast that he had his hands in his all too familiar hand sigh for the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** by the third**. (1)**

"What the hell. Why cannot I use chakra," Naruto exclaims even more confused that his jutsu didn't work.

"Again, your confusion blinds you to what lies ahead of you," the sultry voice says again though with a small laugh.

Naruto who had looked to quickly at the voice before down at his hands in confusion now sees the full profile of the voice ahead of him.

Immediately, Naruto fights the urge to fly back from the force of his nosebleed. Not the woman lacks modesty and wears revealing clothing but because the woman is his dream woman personified. Real life is so much better than anything his brain could conjure.

For starters, the woman's hair is long, like down to her feet long. The hair itself glistens off from some light that Naruto cannot identify and is a dark red though still classified as pink. Her eyes resemble Hinata's in the fact they have no pupil, but differ because they are a solid green. The face is angular and the cheekbones high. Her small mouth radiates warmth and tenderness with its smile and compliments her cute button nose.

The woman is tall standing a few inches shorter Naruto's 5'9 frame and has a slender body. Despite this, there is a definite hour glass shape, but one step up from cartoonish because her hips flare out from a very narrow waist plus her boobs are pushing unrealistic.

Despite all this, the woman wears a very modest, gray dress. It goes done to her ankles and completely covers her arms to her wrists. It is loose fitting, but still flatters her (un)natural curves.

Naruto pinches his nose hard and says in a nasally voice, "Who are you." He would have shouted in his typical manner, but with his nose closed it wouldn't come out to well. He also shifted his hips so that his boner wasn't hurting any more.

"I am he who created all things," she said with grace and practiced ease of princess.

"_Quite suitingly,"_ Naruto thinks to himself before his mind stops functioning except for one single thing. "Wait did you say _he_," Naruto says no longer caring if blood dribbles out of his nose.

"I did," the…it says without pause.

Naruto never in his life or will in his life ever go from blowing his load in his pants to utterly soft. It feels like an ocean of cold water has been poured straight into his veins.

All Naruto can possibly say to that is "Oh, I see." His mind does however think back to when he first met Haku. _"Why do all the pretty ones have to be male."_

The man that looks like a woman giggles cutely that sends a shiver up Naruto's spine. "I knew that would be the part that you would notice."

"Uh," Naruto says dumbfounded though still confused over what is going on.

"I said I am he who created all things," the shemale giggles again.

Another shiver, "I really have no idea what to say to that. I am still kind of stuck on the whole male, female thing.

The woman looks like she wants to sigh but doesn't. "Ask and I will explain."

Kind of confused by the whole situation, Naruto still retains the trait of putting his friends first. As he opens his mouth however the shemale says, "Sakura is dead as is Sasuke and Kakashi."

Naruto feels this intense burning rage bubble forth from his deepest darkest pit of sin. His irises bleed red and the pupils morph into slits. However, all at once his rage subsides instantaneously, and his eyes revert back to their natural sapphire blue.

"I knew that would be your first question just as I know your reaction to such an answer would be violent. I require you to be at your normal emotional level for the time being," the man states while waving his hand.

"How the hell was I supposed to react. Just take that statement as is without blinking or batting an eye," Naruto says with an unnatural bubbly smile on his face. His words however convey his upset.

"The way I built you which would be anger," the man says plainly with a tone that almost conveys an apology…almost. "Ask your next question."

"I am still mad," Naruto says with a frown now that he is capable of it. Whatever the shemale did only lasted a second or two. "But are you really a woman."

"I tested you, and you failed," the man says extremely disappointed.

"How did I fail?" Naruto's eyebrows wrinkle in curiousity.

"You let my words deceive you rather than rely on your senses," the man replies still disappointed though more like parents finding out their child failed at something trivial.

Taking that as his chance to give the…it another glance over, Naruto sees that the man is really woman because isn't a suspicious bulge in the wrong place. Also, his boner is back.

As he does so, the woman smiles profusely like her child just won a major award. "You are one of my favorite creations Naruto because few would have passed this test."

"Ok, I am really confused," Naruto says while shifting his hips again.

"The moment you saw me, I crafted this form to entice you. To make you lust for this form to the point where even one wrong thought, and the pain you are experiencing would no longer be an issue," the woman says as though she stated something obvious while making a joke with the last part. She tries to hide her smile by putting her hand over her mouth which Naruto thinks is cute.

"Oh, okay. So, what was the test again," Naruto asks stupidly and unaware of the situation. He never did too well with tests.

The woman sighs deeply as though trying to make a small rodent to run around its wheel in the cage. She places her hand on her forehead and says, "I tested your control over your thoughts, and few would have passed, too few." The last part she sighs even deeper showing her disappoint.

Naruto snaps his fingers in sudden realization, "You said you created all things, so are you Kami or something?"

The woman smiles, and it makes Naruto go weak at the knees somewhat. "You are not even going to ask what the purpose of the test is."

"Tests are boring," Naruto says childishly with a big, stupid smile on his face. "I didn't even know about the test, and I passed didn't I…so Kami."

The woman giggles again though she puts her hand in front of her mouth to hide it. "Kami is a deity your culture created and therefore doesn't exist. I, on the other hand, created humans, so no culture crafted me from thin air. I just revealed myself to them."

Naruto blinks his eyes a couple of times. "You aren't kami, and you are a woman." He silently thinks to himself, _"This is one hell of dream."_

"This is not a dream," she says pulling her legs underneath body sitting on nothing but thin air. Naruto finds the sight baffling but realizes that his definition of the ground won't work here, no dirt just empty space. He tries to copy her, but he starts to fall down. As he does though, the woman reaches out her hand and grabs Naruto's bicep stabilizing him before setting him on his feet.

"Okay, then this is my mindscape…wait how did you know what I was thinking," Naruto says grateful for the assist and confused. He isn't sure what would have happened had he continued to fall, and everything his mind comes up with makes him not want to know.

"This is not your mindscape Uzumaki Naruto son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki," the woman says once again disappointed. Naruto could tell not from her voice but from her eyes.

"What was with the formal address," Naruto asks confused about the way she said his name.

"Back when humans still knew my name, that was how I and everyone else address each other," the woman says plainly though the disappointment is still there.

"Well…I guess since I cannot use chakra and have no idea how to wake up let's just play out the dream, mindscape, or whatever this is…I am sorry you haven't told me your name," Naruto says putting his hands behind his head no longer worried about modesty.

The woman's eyes start to water somewhat, but she says with a level tone of her normal voice, "You failed this test, so no, you will never know my name, so merely call me kami, filthy name."

Frustrated, Naruto lets it show, "I didn't even know there would be a test, and how many tests are there lady."

"Several and these are the kind of tests that one cannot prepare for," she says plainly, "And depending on how well you do, I will give you a gift or punish you."

Struggling to keep his thoughts pure, Naruto nods his head expecting to get a _big_ reward.

"So, far you have failed the observation test and the reality test, but have passed the pure thought test. You next test are questions," the woman says with a smile yet also frowning somehow.

"Ask away," Naruto says largely confident because honestly how difficult could the question be if it his mind doing the asking. Naruto might not be entirely stupid, but he knows he isn't the sharpest kunai.

"A man holds the whole world by the throat. Everyone you ever loved and cared about plus all the innocent people would die if his plan goes through. You however have the power to stop him. You have the option to kill him and save the world or not to kill him and let everyone perish," the woman states in a matter of fact tone showing no emotion.

"Neither, I would beat some sense into him," Naruto refutes taking his hands off his head. _"It is going to be those types of questions. I can deal with this."_

"For the purposes of these tests, you only have the two options. In some cases in real life, you may indeed have the third option, however for this hypothetical situation, you only have the given," the woman replies harshly though with care.

Stunned, Naruto takes his hands off his head. He is silent for several seconds before saying, "I refuse to use either of the choices."

"You fail. Next, your best friend in the world betrays your village by defecting taking valuable knowledge and items with him as he flees. You catch up with him. You try to reason with him, but he doesn't listen and end up fighting with you losing because you aren't fighting to kill. Do you either start fighting seriously or allow him to escape." As she says this, all amusement and happiness from earlier disappear leaving no visible emotion showing.

Seeing this is where this conversation is going, Naruto crosses his arms over his chest and pouts. Not that he would admit he pouts, but he does anyway because he knows what is going on. "I refuse to answer because what happened happened. He came back and is fighting alongside me. I didn't know you would come back Dark Me. Hey, where is Kurama?"

"You failed once again Uzumaki Naruto along with the reality test…again," Naruto idly notes that the woman is immensely sad as she says this not that Naruto really cares though. "Last question, would you die knowing that you saved your friends and somehow brought your dead ones back or live a comfortable life for the rest of your days but sell out your friends."

Without hesitation and without remorse or guilt, Naruto says, "I would give my life."

"You pass Uzumaki Naruto," she says with a large smile allowing some emotion to show through.

"Believe it," Naruto says giving thumbs up. "Is this the part where we hug Dark Me?" His smile morphs into a very big stupid looking grin.

"No, this is the part where I explain what happened."

"Explain away. By the way when I get out of here, so that I can kick Kaguya's but," Naruto says wanting to get back to the battle. All this talk is getting on his nerves.

"You will leave here very soon I assure you little one," she says calmingly. "Now where to begin," she hums to herself thoughtfully before snapping her fingers. "First of all you died."

Naruto to his credit doesn't immediately burst out saying profanity and other rude things but merely blinks several times before exploding in fury. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN DIED."

Kami snaps her finger and a goofy grin appears on Naruto's face again. "I told you to try and remain at your normal emotional level."

Struggling quite strongly against the endorphins flooding his body, Naruto fails to get the silly smile off his face. His voice thus comes out very hippie and nonchalant, "I told you before I don't take such things very calmly and matter of fact whom would anyways."

"It would surprise you," the woman states plainly, "I want you to think back to what happened before you came here." The woman props her head up with heads and waits for Naruto to remember.

Naruto himself takes a thinking pose by putting his arms behind his head. The woman could almost see the gears heating up so much in his head that smokes rolls out his ears. The woman finds the sight quite amusing similar to how a human would laugh at its pet dog chase its tail.

A minute passes by followed another minute. Soon ten passes by…if time even happens in this world. "I-I don't remember," he says puzzled.

"Because as your soul travels from the human world into one after death, your memories become hazy, and your short term memory won't be remembered at all," She pauses for a moment before asking, "What do you remember?"

"I remember Neji dying and Obito being hit by that dissolving bone but everything after that is just gone," Naruto states even more confused than before.

"I knew that would be the answer," the woman says plainly.

Looking up, Naruto's eyebrows furrow, "Care to share how."

"I am not just the creator of all things. I know all things as well," she says as if the statement is known to everyone.

"So you aren't kami, a woman, omnipotent, and omniscient just to clear."

"Yes to the first and last two."

"Ehhh," Naruto kind of shouts in his usual manner, "I thought you said you are woman."

The woman sighs deeply in annoyance. "Remember when I said I crafted this form." Naruto nods his head. "Good, I have the ability to take any form I wish." Naruto cocks his head to the side. "Perhaps it would be easier for me to show you. You understand better that way."

The woman's body warps itself with light that bathes the surrounding area in it. The light blinds Naruto's eyes and forces him to look away. As it dies down, Naruto looks back at the woman and sees a monk sitting where she once did.

The monk is bald and has a long beard typical of an old man along with fury eyebrows. He wears yellow robes and wooden beads on a necklace. He probably fasts too often because his body looks emaciated. "See."

Naruto's mouth hits the floor…or well where his feet are. "W-What just happened?"

"I just proved to your my power," the monk replies softly as though talking to a child.

At this point, if one where to crack open Naruto's skull his brain would look like it a deep fried oyster. "This isn't a dream is it," he whispers after a moment. "Because in my dreams, no beautiful woman would turn in a wrinkly old man.

"Finally, you understand," the monk exclaims in a very non-monk way by throwing his hands into the air.

To confused to even care and notice, Naruto sits down on the same level as the monk. "I didn't believe you, but I am dead."

"Yes, unfortunately you are," the monk says sorrowfully and touches Naruto's shoulder.

This time intense despondency wells up inside his heart instead of unyielding rage. The monk leans back into his sitting position and lets Naruto feel it out. In truth, this is his final test. Only a handful of humans could get past this test especially because the monk started to manipulate the blonde's sadness into great depths of tragedy. He makes Naruto relive all of his greatest tragedies as well. The monk knows the outcome, but Naruto needs to know it as well.

Growing up alone and afraid…Iruka as he takes a large kunai to the back…Haku as he dies…Jiji's funeral…Sasuke's betray…Gaara's death…Pain destroying Konoah… All of it flashes through Naruto's mind. On the outside, the omnipotent monk watches all the horror play out on Naruto's sapphire blue eyes.

His fear rules his mind, but not for long. Hopes rises from the darkest part of his mind. His parents, Kushina and Minato…Kurama telling him his name…his first bowl of ramen at Ichiraku…realizing that someone out there could love him at Hinata's confession.

Hope blossoms at these thoughts and take root in his heart chocking out the weeds of despair. The monk watches with a smile at the thoughts playing out on Naruto's eyes. He says with a large goofy grin on his face that looks weird on a monk, "You pass my last test."

Despite the hope blooming in his heart, a sad smile can be seen on his face. There is some rage and anger from what he saw, but otherwise mostly satisfaction. "Does this mean you will permanently stop with the tests or begin again later."

"As long as you stay here in this realm, I make this covenant with you. I will cease to test you." The monk then begins to hum once more before saying, "I suppose I should explain the tests then, but I feel as though telling you your reward and allowing you to experience it would be more prudent."

"If my reward is a hug, then you will need to change back to that female form you took earlier," Naruto says with a stupid grin on his face despite himself.

The monk laughs loudly for a moment before exclaiming, "I like you Uzumaki Naruto. You can say such things without having your mind being corrupted with dark thoughts."

"You can read my mind…wait you did it before so why am I surprised."

"Because at the time you thought I was a figment of your imagination." Naruto concedes to his point by nodding his head. "Now, you died."

"Yeah, yeah I did," Naruto hangs his head low. Right about now Naruto figures out that the monk before him actually possesses unlimited power, so he tries to be more respectful.

The monk chuckles somewhat before asking, "If you could do your life all over again, would you?"

Naruto can guess where this conversation is going, but he still blinks at the odd question and scratches his chin before saying, "If I hadn't died then no."

"I know your answer the second I created you, but I want to hear you say it," the monk says delighted which is funny because his eyebrows kind of dance as they go up and down.

"First, tell me why you want to give me a second chance on life."

The monk hums for a moment before saying, "In your present time, humans have forgotten me and my love for them. Had Kaguya won, any future wear you could find me would be lost. The future where you won also has the same scenario."

"So…" Naruto drawls out.

"So, consider your first life a test of sorts. I need someone to be the hero, someone capable of doing the nitty gritty things in life but also be compassionate and caring at the same time. However, one person in a several generations is capable of having both necessary qualities in the right ratio."

"I am that person," Naruto says though sounds more like a question.

"Yes, you are. However, I saw that no matter what happened you would not become the hero to defeat the person that will hold the world by the throat and the man I need to be to raise the son who will raise the man that will herald my coming," the monk says evenly though in great pain.

"My first life was just showing me the hardship of life wasn't it," Naruto snaps his fingers at the sudden epiphany.

"In a way yes, now what do you choose," the monk says staring through Naruto and into his soul.

"Yes, I want a redo on my life." As Naruto said this, he surprised himself with amount of conviction and courage in his voice.

"Because I like you so much, I will warn you that should you do this, not everything will be the same. Do you still wish for a redo?" Again, the monk knows the answer, but Naruto needs to know the answer as well.

"I lost. So no matter the cost, I want to make things right."

"Then let it be." The monk snaps his fingers and the world goes dark.

XXXXX

Light, a single light splits the darkness in half. A voice makes it all the more welcoming.

"It's a boy Uchiha-san," a woman says as she rocks the new born back and forth.

"What is going on," Naruto tries to say but he hears an intense wailing sound. Wanting to move, he tries to shift his body again, but it doesn't respond. He tries to open his eyes though only with partial success. His sight appears blurry like he squints too much. _"The darkness, I was closing my eyes, and the light is me just opening my eyes. The monk…Kami sent me back to when I was born from the sound of things."_ The thought makes Naruto somewhat giddy.

Vaguely, Naruto sees the woman wears a surgical mask and those disposable plastic covers doctors wear to perform a surgery. _"What are those called again,"_ Naruto idly thinks to himself before another thought comes to him, more like to his stomach. _"I am hungry and cold."_

"Let me hold him, let me hold my baby," another woman says in pain and exhausted.

Naruto can feel the mask lady hand him off to the lady in pain. With squinty eyes, Naruto looks up expecting to see his mother, Kushina, but instead he sees a woman with dark hair and a black blind fold over her eyes. "What is going on," Naruto yells but it comes out Waaaaaaaaaaa.

"Is he alright. Why is he crying so much," the dark haired woman panics.

"Uchiha-san your baby is fine. Babies cry when they first come out, so you have to calm down otherwise you will only lose more blood," Naruto hears the mask lady panicking as well.

"Is he healthy. Will he be alright?" Trust a mother to panic.

"We have to run some tests in a moment, but it is standard policy to let the mother hold him before sending him off so long as all he looks healthy which he does," the mask lady replies assuredly.

"I want my husband to hold him," the sighs in relief.

"I am sorry Ma'am, but your husband hasn't been prepped, and we need to run all the normal tests plus the bloodline tests."

"I want my husband. I want my husband." The woman says over and over getting louder each time. Naruto for his part wants to say, "Stop yelling you are hurting my ears," but it comes out a wail only adding to the chaos.

The mask lady seeing the situation quickly spiraling downwards says to another person in the room whom Naruto cannot see, "I will give her a sedative, you get the baby."

Naruto feels himself being picked up after a moment's pause and taken away from the mother.

"I did warn you Uzumaki Naruto that things would not be the same as they were," the new nurse says to the child in cooing manner to avoid suspicion by the other nurses and doctors.

Naruto isn't sure if surprise can be seen on his face at the moment, but he does think, _"Kami is that you?"_

"I am, but you don't have much time, so I will quickly explain what is going to happen to you." Naruto nods his head, but realizes that gesture might not translate to well then he realizes that Kami can read his thoughts.

"You haven't realized this, but a babies mind isn't developed enough to hold all your memories and conscious of your past life. You should lose everything in about twenty seconds." Seeing Naruto's surprised attitude followed by his squirming, Kami cooes, "Don't worry, your memories will start to come back as your mind develops more."

Coming into a new room, the nurse Kami sets Naruto's infantile form into a clear plastic crib. "Until then, good-bye Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto isn't quite sure what happens next, but the nurse Kami fades into thin air. Maybe a trick of the light or Kami using his omnipotent power, but he does simply disappear. A second passes and a new nurse appears to say, "Hello," she reads some clipboard from what Naruto's eyes see, "Uchiha Naruto." She uses her finger and pokes Naruto's belly to which Naruto just giggles.

XXXXX

**This idea has just been plaguing me for a while now. I figure I need to get it out of my system so that for my other story I can get new ideas. Do not worry people that like this one, once I start something I will finish it. The only way I won't finish it is if I get next to no one to ready my story.**

**(1) For future reference I will for more common jutsu use the Japanese translation instead of the English one. However for something like Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu I will just use Katon: Grand Fireball.**

**Kami will show up periodically, but never really do anything besides to make Naruto's life more complicated. He will kind of take the place of Kurama for the moment.**

**The tests will be explain in the next chapter. I just don't want to give away too much at the moment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto otherwise I would have made Naruto more realistic with the world he(Kishimoto I believe) has created**

"Normal talking"

"NORMAL YELLING"

"_Thinking/extract from book/writing"_

"**Jutsu"**

XXXXXXX

Published:

XXXXXXX

Uchiha Compound, Council Room, Three weeks later

XXXXXXX

Gisei Uchiha paced back and forth in front of the Uchiha council room in worry. His wood cane tapped the ground with every step making a clicking noise as it lands.

Tired of the clicking noise, Gisei eases his crippled body into a chair. That to infuriates him because of the waiting, so he decides to reminisce of how this all started.

Having a child was never supposed to happen.

His wife, bless her soul, was born with a rare genetic mutation in the eyes that caused blindness. To any other clan besides maybe the Hyuuga, blindness would mean being civilian in 99.9% of cases with the exception being someone particularly stubborn about becoming a shinobi.

To the Uchiha, it is far, far worse. Most blind born Uchiha are put to death. Not out some kind of superstition, well it used to be, but out of science. When a blind born Uchiha mates with a normal Uchiha, any offspring comes out blind with without any chance of a normal Uchiha being born.

The implications were startling.

Gisei doesn't really understand genetics, but he knows enough to understand that being blind born is hyper dominant over the regular sharingan.

The only reason his wife, Kagera, was spared was because the previous clan leader owed her father a life debt similar to one he has over the current clan leader, Fugaku.

Long ago, Gisei gave his up his left arm, the muscles in his left leg, and his left sharingan to save his leader's life. Fugaku may be a hard man and even harder to like, but he at least had a sense of duty and responsibility. So, Gisei became a…ward of sorts to the man. Basically, Fugaku took responsibility for any of Gisei's debts and set him up for life in relative comfort.

Gisei had to admit that it the deal gave him a lot of pleasure, but he would give it all up again for his darling wife, his dear sweet blind wife.

He met Kagera after his second year living in Fugaku's quest house. She came over one day to say hi to Mikoto, Fugaku's wife, because while blind she had some privileges. Gisei couldn't say it was love at first sight, but he could say that he thanked the stars, heavens, or whoever reigns on high that he met her that day.

A few years later, he married her even though she was blind.

Fugaku warned him of the consequences, but Gisei shrugged them off because he had Kagera. If he had the choice, he would make it all over again even if she dropped dead this very second.

On the official records, their marriage doesn't exist. The Uchiha clan council forbade them from marrying, but they moved in together and held themselves out to be married despite the heap of trouble it caused them especially when their stream of money from the clan disappeared.

Despite this, they thrived. Kagera unsurprisingly has some skill with a piano and other musical instruments, she couldn't sit around and sow all day and music lights up her world as she says, so she hired herself off as a coach to teach others that need musical training for a mission or just for a hobby. All Gisei could do was kill people because that was his lively hood for quite a while, but he did pose as a banker for a while, so he ran with that.

When it appeared that they could not split them up subtlety, the Uchiha clan elders grumbled a bit, but the previous clan leader promised that Kagera would live a full life, and Gisei has a life debt with Fugaku, so they left it alone. Fugaku once told him that they left them alone not out of responsibility, but because of appearances. As much as their union shamed the clan, forcibly separating them would incur more shame for the clan.

So enraptured by the good and bad memories, Gisei misses a woman knocking the double doors to the council room.

"Sir," she says shaking Gisei's uninjured shoulder, "The council is ready for you."

After years of shinobi training, Gisei reflexively grabs her hand and twists somewhat before reality catches up with him.

"I am so sorry miss," he says profusely apologetically and sincerely. Really, his wife chastised him all the time over this kind of thing.

"It is quite alright. I get this kind of thing all the time," she replies cutely and with a fake smile. Inside she was pissed, but she supposed that this was hazard of the job. At least he didn't break or even sprain anything.

Gisei knows she is lying, but said nothing but, "Thanks," before standing up and walked over to the double doors in dread and anxiety all the while his cane clicking the ground ominously.

X

Walking into the room, Gisei cannot say he had many good memories of this place. It was either orders to kill someone that stood in the Uchiha's way or being punished. Not many good things can come out of a room like this.

For starters, the room was circular and had nine chairs with tables with pitchers of water and stack of paper on them. On the nine chairs, sit the nine most powerful men in all the clan. They earned that title and privilege from living to advanced age and holding vast amount of either land or influence.

Every single council member, expect for Fugaku who is the clan head, has lived for at least fifty years and served the in the shinobi corps until they were forty. A feat accomplished by few.

Baring the Lord Hokage, the Sannin, and any other ridiculously powerful shinobi the village fields, only the lucky or smart live to be that old. It is so difficult that of the eight council member seats only two are currently occupied.

Back to the room, Gisei can see that the décor hasn't changed since he still served the village. An enormous clan symbol has been painted right behind Fugaku's head meaning to show off the clan's prestige and power. Gisei would have made an inappropriate joke about how the old men are trying to compensate for something if they wouldn't behead him on the spot.

Idly, Gisei thought that would make things easier on his darling wife and newborn son because the stream of money would flow again, but dismissed it because a son needs to hear some things from his father and only his father.

Besides for the clearly too large clan symbol, the coloring is very harsh to look at so much that it almost hurts to look at the clan leaders., which is the point because it makes the accused in this case look away in shame. Psychological warfare is such a pain.

"Gisei you have been accused of knowingly and intentionally bearing a child with the blind," Fugaku says despondent after a moment's pause after Gisei took his position in the center of the room.

"I assure you my Fugaku-sama that my wife did not collaborate to destroy the Uchiha," Gisei forces out submissively. He hated himself right now for showing weakness, but it might just save his skin along with his family.

"I don't believe you," one of the council members, Gisei couldn't remember his name, said almost immediately. To be honest, the man looks grumpy and angry either out of the lateness of the hour or rather his actual dislike of him and the situation, Gisei cannot say.

"Forgive me for my impudence my lord, but I have not willing conspired against the clan," Gisei said as he put his head to the floor. In honesty, they could have killed him without even a trial because of his marriage, and they have the ability to cry traitor and the village would look the other way. If it meant bowing his head, he would do anything to protect his family.

"Enough, councilor," Fugaku commands. He sighed to himself and loudly enough that Gisei could hear.

"_Shit, this is bad if Fugaku is deliberating sending a message,"_ Gisei thinks to himself distraught.

"The mind scrubbing performed by the Yamanaka that you and your wife submitted yourself to have come up clean…"

The council man that spoke up earlier 'humphed'.

"…However we are in a unique position especially with your son's test results," Fugaku said still downcast.

"_What does he mean by my son's results? ...Does he mean that he was born normal,"_ Gisei couldn't keep the smile off his face at the thought. "My Lord, I am worried for my wife. The pregnancy was difficult, and I need to be getting back to her," Gisei says hurried wanting to get back to his son to verify his thought with his own two eyes.

"You will get back to her momentarily," the other councilor said smoothly in a way that calmed Gisei greatly knowing exactly what is going through his head. Unlike the other councilor, this one seemed to actually care about the truth and his family to which Gisei breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes, I would imagine the pregnancy was difficult along with whatever you did to conceal it for six and a half months," Fugaku said impressed but still gloomy. "Your son's results show that he will be capable of sight, but he has no chance of ever having the sharingan." **(1)**

Gisei sucked in a breath in astonishment. His son could still be a shinobi and continue the family traditions... or most of them. Speculating it put a smile on his face, but the truth forced Gisei to tears, well one tear. He used his shinobi training to hide some of his joy because of position, but his ecstasy burst through his façade.

"We have decided because of your family's life debts and your son's rather unique results that we will spare your lives on three conditions," Fugaku's voice actually cracked as he said this. Pigs would surely be flying if Gisei looked out the window.

"Name them my Lord," Gisei says worried despite his uncontained joy. Idly, Gisei was glad that he still has his head to the floor.

"For starters, the village will have the right to seize your son for any and all tests the doctor can think of at any moment…"

"_Not unreasonable especially considering that my son might be able to cure blindness in the Uchiha, though he said village and not clan," _Gisei thought to himself passively while still listening to his Lord's decree.

"…Secondly, the council cannot show any form of compromise with our clan laws whether you blatantly do so or not…"

Gisei resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The good of the clan he is all for, but sometimes the council take things too far.

"…We therefore have decided that you will no longer be allowed to live in the clan proper. You will move to the outskirts of the compound. In order to assure that these circumstances never occur again, your wife will undergo surgery to prevent another mishap from appearing again. When your son comes of age, his sperm will be tested for the sharingan gene, and should he possess the gene he will be allowed to marry," Fugaku decrees with all seriousness though the regret is evident in his voice.

"_So that is why he so upset. He is forcibly ostracizing me and my family securing us from ever leaving the clan walls not to mention forcing my wife to undergo sterilization surgery which isn't without consequences when he could have just as easily forced me to undergo it,"_ the crippled Uchiha thinks to himself as he analyzes the situation.

Gisei suddenly sighed to himself in realization. His old friend wasn't…isn't sadden that he would be forced to kill his son, a very big comfort, but because he would never see the man that saved his life again and godfather to his first born son. For all intents and purposes, Fugaku just banished him and his family. Secondly, he had secured that a shameful situation like this would never happen because his wife would become sterile, and Fugaku didn't reverse his stance on the blind born. Waiting to see if his son could bear good fruit is just a gracious favor the man is permitting.

Gisei has no doubt in his mind that the other two council members would jump at the chance to insure that the blind born gene be eradicated. Only Fugaku kept his son from being sterilized at such a young age which could cause issues as he grows older.

"Lastly, your son will be sent to the village academy instead of the clan training grounds should you decide to train him in the shinobi arts," Fugaku said schooling his tone and voice now that the difficult parts have passed.

The last condition baffles Gisei somewhat. Every clan of a certain size can train there young in the clan compound and outside of the village academy under the Clan Shinobi Law which was a big selling point for the clans back when the village was first founded.

Had this law not been added to the original constitution, Konoha may not have had as many clans join at its inception.

Though under this same law, the clans have to send a certain amount of young children to the village academy in order to maintain a certain standing force under direct command of the Hokage.

"You terms are most gracious my Lord," Gisei says rising from his submissive prone form to an upright position. In truth, Gisei believes with all his heart that if he didn't have a life debt with Fugaku, he and his family would have been executed for the shame they brought to the clan.

"Too gracious," the unpleasant councilor huffed out.

"Enough," Fugaku hisses out with a small amount of outrage in his voice. "Gisei…I do want to see you ever again."

Gisei couldn't believe it. Fugaku's voice croaked when he said his name. Surely the sun just went dark. Unfettered by his incredibility, Gisei rises to his feet with much difficulty before leaving the room as fast as possible eager to see his son.

No one notices the small ball of light hovering in the back ground whispering, "The stage is set for Naruto's rise to power or tragic death."

X

The walk was long and his leg hurt greatly, but Gisei felt like he was flying. In reality, his fastest speed these days could barely keep up with the regular people.

Opening the front door to his house with ease most people wouldn't expect for a one-armed man with a cane, Gisei shouts out giddy, "Babe, Babe, Babe where are you!"

"In the living room," she calls puzzled by her husband's excitement.

Walking that is somewhere between stumbling and speedwalking, Gisei comes up to his beautiful wife with one half of her kimono top off shoulder allowing his son to breast feed. Gisei sits down next to his wife with a painful grunt his earlier walk showing in the grunt. "Can I see him," he says excitedly.

"Why," she asks turning her head his general direction. Gisei never found the fact the fact that Kagera couldn't look him in the eye odd, but he did request of her to make an effort to at least turn her head when she spoke to him. At the time, he told her that he found it strange to talk to a person that wouldn't turn their head to him because it made him feel as though they looked down upon him. Honestly, the excuse is pure bullcrap; he just wants to see his beautiful wife's face.

Had Kagera not been blind, she might have been married off to some noble for the betterment of her family because she really is that beautiful. Her soft, round facial features and those big round eyes when her blindfold is off melts his heart every time Gisei looks at her.

"Our son might be able to see," Gisei rushes out eager to see for himself.

"WHAT," his wife shouts out in disbelief. Kagera rarely breaks her calm and demure façade mostly because of the amount of obedience instilled into her. Had she been sight born, Gisei had no disillusions that she would have given the boys a run for the money for crassness and overall filthiness in her childhood before sent off for 'proper' lady training. Really, she could she at least pick up her panties once in a while.

Scratch that she can leave her panties lying around.

"Could he really be sight born," she almost whispers slipping back into her normal sweet personality.

"Fugaku said the test results said so," Gisei really eager now to see for himself.

"Here, check then!" she exclaims somewhat giddy herself handing her son off to her husband.

Carefully holding his son in his one arm, his one good eye glances at his wife's bare breast before she slips her kimono back into place. Really, the little hurricane often kept them from being intimate, and going into the third week, Gisei cannot remember a time his package hurt so much.

Kagera carefully takes Naruto back into her arms holding him close.

Naruto had to be one of the best mysteries in his life. The latest mysterious thing about is that he could possibly be sight born. The first thing that Gisei noticed that was off about his son would be his lack of crying. Oh, he still cries all the time, but he just allows himself to be passed around without so much as a sniff. Apparently, he likes to be held anyone and everyone.

Gisei props his can up against the couch they are sitting one before slipping off the blindfold off Naruto's eyes.

Occasionally, a blind born is born into a prestigious family, and they sometimes keep the blind born alive, so a system needed to be put into place because sight and blind born Uchiha eyes look exactly the same. The blindfold came to be the symbol of the blind. It is the reason that his wife wears one wherever she goes without fail.

"Come on, Naruto, open your eyes for daddy," Gisei baby talks. He tries gently forcing Naruto's eyes open with his fingers only to fail spectacularly. Once, Naruto made this face of 'what are you doing let me sleep' though Gisei thought was his imagination.

"Having problem dear," Kagera teases before saying, "Never let a man do a woman's job." She shifts Naruto around in her arms so that she has one hand on his back and one on his but, so she can bring his stomach up to her mouth to do that machine gun hose noise, Burrrrrr.

Naruto instantly starts to do this low pitch wail before finding the whole thing fun, so he starts to giggle. "See, silly man that is how you do it," Kagera chastises her husband.

"I bow down before your great motherly skills oh wise one," he mocks facetiously.

Kagera cannot keep the smile off her face. This is one of the reasons why she loves her husband so much. Others would try to baby her or treat her like a porcelain doll, but Gisei treats her like a real person. Kagera realizes that she has handicap and therefore has to be treated slightly different than others, but people take it too far. She is a person dammit not some fragile piece of glass.

Gisei snaps his fingers softly but hard enough to get a sound over Naruto's face to get him to focus on him. Naruto's head moves to face him, so Gisei moves his forefinger around the air trying to see if Naruto's eyes focus on his finger.

"What are you doing, honey," Kagera asks confused as to how Gisei is preforming his test.

"I am using my finger to see if he will follow it which it looks like he is," Gisei states extremely happy.

"Looks like or is following your movements," Kagera asks with a frown.

"Well babies don't uncross their eyes or at least capable of focusing them for at least two months after being born, so yeah looks like, but I inclined to believe he is sight born," Gisei says before planting a kiss on his wife's cheek.

"Where in the world did you learn that," she asks disbelievingly. Her husband knowledgeable in the area of babies, the world is falling to pieces.

"I read," he says defending himself.

"Oh really, where?"

"…The baby pamphlets," Gisei admits while scratching his cheek.

"My husband, the baby whisperer," she laughs amused at his indecisive admittance. As she does so, Naruto starts to do that babbling noise that would eventually lead to a high pitch wail.

"SHHHHHH," Kagera coos motherly calming her child.

Gisei couldn't help but smile at the sight. It wasn't the life he dreamed for himself when he first started his career as a shinobi, but he wouldn't wish it any other way.

XXXXX

Years 1-4

XXXXX

It didn't happen with suddenly with some dream telling him who he was, but Naruto knew from the day he was born that things are different; he is different.

Not to say that Naruto instantly became aware of his former life, but it came gradually and slow like a baby trying to walk.

Most babies can talk around nine to twelve months, but Naruto started around seven months with simple words, but the time a year came, he could hold conversations so long as the words aren't too big.

About the same time, Naruto could fully stand on his own.

Needless to say, he became a nightmare for his blind mother always knocking things over and leaving toys out around the house for her to trip on.

Once when he was about sixteen months when his mother tripped and broke her wrist. He was scolded, but nothing else, his mother doted on him too much for punishment. Despite the lack of aggressive repercussions, Naruto learned his lesson and sometimes even before he needed to be told what he did wrong.

His maturity and knowledge, at least for a baby, alarms his parents at times.

One time, Gisei mentioned that he lost his arm in battle with another shinobi to which Naruto responded with, "Did you at least kill him?" It wasn't the fact that he knew the word kill at the tender age of eighteen months, but the fact that he knew the word without ever hearing it. They asked him what the word meant, but Naruto opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out because he honestly didn't know.

By the age of two, Naruto could already move without stumbling over himself and instinctively moved a grace seen only in trained shinobi. It worried and still worries his mother at times.

By the time he turned two and a half, his mother began taking him on journey's out of the clan compound and into the village proper. Naruto immediately grabbed his mother's hand and pulled her around several corners and across streets only to find what he knew would be there, a children's park Shady Tree Park.

It reminded him of a small boy with blond hair shunned by others. Naruto told his mother that and she freaked out somewhat when he said that. A normal reaction to the situation, but she allowed him to stay and make friends.

Things continued like this for about a year and a half with increasing intensity. Someone would say a new word, and Naruto would immediately know. Naruto would see someone new, but instantly know every detail about them and some they didn't know. He only did these things once or twice before realizing that people didn't like him saying such things.

Over this course of time, the…daydreams occurred more frequently before realizing that he was the blond boy. Of course, he wanted to tell someone, especially his mother, but he realized that she might not take it very well.

Naruto realized that this mother was sweat and doting, but worried too much unlike Kushina.

He didn't know where the name came from, but he saw long red hair and just shrugged his shoulders before going on his way.

But today, Naruto realized everything or at least the big parts when he came to Shady Leaf Park and saw an emaciated monk sitting lotus style on a park bench.

Naruto wanted to shout out Kami, but instead calmly said to his mother, "Play." It was mostly for her benefit because she couldn't see where Naruto raced off to, so she required him to tell her when he would run off assured that he would be safe.

Child abduction rarely occurs in Konoha especially to a clan child. One scream or missing child report and ANBU would be swarming the place.

"Kami," Naruto says jumping onto the stone bench with no back.

"Oh, Uzumaki. It is nice to see you," the monk said with a smile happy to his child.

"You said different, but I thought more along the lines of my parents living," Naruto says disappointed.

"I will always give you what you need, but not always the way you expect. Are your new parents unsatisfactory," the monk said ruffling Naruto's hair.

Naruto for his part puts up his arms to stop him, but the monks arms possess a certain strength to them. "Stop that," Naruto says to which the monk smile but does so. "No, they are fine, but I would have preferred my real parents."

"Who is to say they aren't your real parents," the monk replied sagely.

"They…honestly you will refute anything logical argument I give so…" Naruto says leaving the end off for kami to continue.

"You are right. No argument that you can present will change the fact that they love, shelter, care, protect, birthed, and give up so much for you. Kushina and Minato would have been lovely parents had they survived the Kyuubi attack, but unfortunately they didn't," the monk replies evenly before his tone became laced with sadness.

The two sit in silence for a moment before Naruto says, "Regardless, they are my parents whether they knew me or not. I still love them."

"Good answer," the monk replies happy.

"We never finished our talk last time about the tests, but first why would you allow things to happen the way they do," Naruto asks in all seriousness.

The monk doesn't immediately reply but takes his time which Naruto finds strange. "I don't pause because I do not know the answer to such a question or because the answer is what you might find stupid, but because you would not fully understand the answer."

"You are omniscient. You will find a way," Naruto says watching a red head sliding down a slide before running after another child.

The monk couldn't keep the laugh from happening. He knew what Naruto would have said even before he thought of the reply, but even so, the monk finds it highly amusing. "I suppose that it begins with a single transgression your ancestors committed against me that separated me from you and the world."

"…But you are here now," Naruto asks confused.

"Not entirely. Right know I exist solely on the plane behind yours. I gave you a gift, so that should I conglomerate enough of myself in this hidden plane then you can see me," the monk says opening his eyes and observing the red head child trying to play tag with the others.

"I am not even going to commit on that statement," Naruto says confused.

"It would best if you didn't. The conversation would go around in circles for a while."

"So…tests," Naruto says after a moment when he realized that kami began stalling.

"Tests, yes," the monk says as though he had forgotten them entirely.

"Something the matter," Naruto asks hesitantly and somewhat fearful. Really, you ask an omnipotent being a question when he goes loopy.

"Oh nothing, I just saved a merchant's daughter from being raped by increasing a guard's hearing to double the normal levels for a brief moment," the monk replies with an all too serious manner for the statement.

"Righttttttt," Naruto says drawing out his the word.

The monk sighs for a moment because Naruto would not like what he would say, "Because you failed the reality test, when all is said and done, you will no longer need me but want me, you will never find me."

"I hardly want you right now…no offense," Naruto says callously before remembering who he is talking to.

"None taken, I would be mad when I found I would not be born to my first parents either," the monk acknowledges. "Because you passed the pure thoughts test, you will be given a choice of the most beautiful woman that compliments you like yang does to yin, or you will never want for the pleasures that only a woman can bring."

"I dig it," Naruto says in all seriousness. In his past, Naruto knew the comforts of a woman. Really, traveling around with a self-proclaimed super pervert, one does not simply stay a virgin, but Naruto never knew the pleasures of having a girlfriend. It would be nice to have the choice because both options sound really good… at once his child brain figured out that girls don't have cuties.

"The consequences of failing the observation test will be the most severe to you at least because you will lose someone very important to you," the monk says deeply remorseful and despondent.

"WHAT!" Naruto exclaims to hear nothing coming out of his mouth.

"Really, if I had been testing you on your ability to maintain your 'cool' and level head, you would have damned the entire world by now," the monk says doing a 180 in personality because honestly who wouldn't find the whole situation amusing. He says, "I will tell you the consequences of your pass or failure of test when the time comes for me to reveal it," while rising to his feet.

"You cannot just walk away from me," Naruto snarls out even though no sound comes out.

"Yes, if I reveal the consequences too soon, it will drastically change the future," the monk says before taking a deep breath before transforming once more. This time into a non-descript white male with brown hair and eyes before walking into the market district though as he does so, he yells out, "I do believe your replacement needs a bit of help at the moment though."

"What replacement…" Naruto yells out before he feels a tug on his sleeve. About to say some very inappropriate words that a four year old shouldn't know, Naruto turns his head only to start imitating fish surprising well.

There before him stood a child with deep crimson red hair and deep, purple amethysts eyes. _"Holy shit," _Naruto thinks to himself only to hear some thunder off in the distance.

"P-Play…w-with…m-me," the red head says struggling to talk normally. Naruto isn't sure if the boy has something wrong with him or if he was this bad as well when he was child, but taking a look at the boy Naruto would go with the former.

Anyone of the feautures the boy has by itself could possibly just be how the boy was made, but combined they paint a pretty bleak picture. For starters, the boy's head is small and oddly round. His hands are fisted and his fingers look to stubby to be normal, and his arms reach past the length of his knees.

Naruto doesn't know the exact nature of the illness, but Naruto is sure that the boy could live a relatively normal life if he hadn't been a jinchuuriki.

As such, Naruto figures that it is only out of courtesy to his dad…Yondaime-sama that the red head has been allowed to live this long.

Whether out of pity or knowing some of what the boy feels, Naruto eagerly says, "Sure," as he hops down from the park bench.

As soon as he does so, the red head tackle hugs Naruto who kind of stands there before patting the boy's back saying, "There…There."

"M-my…n-name…i-is…Menma," the boy says all too eagerly and excitedly causing his speech to become even more gibberishy than it already is as he pulls away.

"_Of course it is,"_ Naruto thinks to himself before touching Menma's shoulder saying, "Tag you are it."

Menma immediately jumps far faster than Naruto figured he could have, but even if he hadn't jumped back to avoid the touch, Naruto would have allowed him to tag him anyways. Naruto wants Menma to think that Naruto wants to play with him, and if Naruto was the one running, Menma might think that Naruto didn't want to play.

Naruto couldn't remember a time he truly let loose and allowed himself to play tag, or more like, by the time, he had friends that would he was too old to play such childish games. The two play for hours only to stop when Naruto's mother calls him back to her side.

As Naruto leaves, he could tell that Menma wasn't very happy, and only cheered up with the promise that he would be back tomorrow.

"Did you have fun dear?" Kagera asks motherly and clearly enraptured with whatever Naruto would say.

"Yeah, I had fun. I played mostly tag the entire time," Naruto says avoided the fact that he made friends the village jinchuuriki unsure of what she would say.

XXXXX

Same day, Hokage's office

XXXXX

Of all the most insufferable things in the universe, paperwork has blatantly held the number one spot since someone thought it up and most people would consider it to be worse than their nagging wife.

The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, even believes it to be worse than war because at least with war, there is the possibility of going to the front lines to actually do something besides inflame the tendonitis in his right hand.

Early in his younger years as the leader of the massive machine known as Konoha, Hiruzen used the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** to alleviate his paperwork duties except for the more important things that required his personal attention and not a copy. Mostly, he did this to visit his family when he should have been working, but with his wife and eldest dead along with his younger one estranged, Hiruzen could honestly say he dreads going home to a big empty house.

Not to say the leader of the village doesn't take brakes, but going home to a silent empty house filled with nothing but the echoes of a better age, breaks his spirit at times.

A window opening behind him breaks his mechanical paperwork signing and filing.

"Yo, sensei, I am back from Iwa with great news," a large 6'1 man with silver hair says as he climbs through the small window with a grace and ease that only comes from being a master at using the window more often than the door. "Something the matter," the silver head says after seeing the long, forewarned face of his sensei.

"Nothing Jiraiya. Just give me your report," he says recomposing himself into a better condition to see his last remaining loyal student.

If someone were to tell a young Hiruzen that all of his students that would remain loyal to the village, Jiraiya would be the one to become his most trusted confident, he would have laughed in that person's face.

Not to say Jiraiya hadn't earned that right, but his other students, the traitor Orochimaru or the depressed princess Tsunade, Hiruzen would have picked either of them over Jiraiya.

Apparently, Hiruzen didn't school his facial features fast enough or well enough because Jiraiya asks far too seriously, "When was the last time you took a break, sensei."

"I took a break just a few hours ago, Jiraiya. Really, I am not so old that I need to catch my breath after signing paperwork all day," Hiruzen says chiding his student but came out more like more like snapping at him.

Jiraiya to his credit doesn't even brush it off. The shit just falls off. "I am not talking about paperwork," Jiraiya says as he leans against the wall with the window, "I am talking about your depressing thoughts. You of all people should have learned by now how to…"

"I know how to put the past behind me," Hiruzen…no the Hokage of Konoha snaps at this student fully intending it now.

This time, Jiraiya does have to brush the flying poop off the wall. "Sorry pops," Jiraiya says amicably. "Here is the report on Iwa," he says pulling out a thick file before handing it over.

The Hokage firmly grasps the document and skims the report looking for anything of importance. Jiraiya however looks over some files on the village leader's desk. Coming to one in particular, Jiraiya picks up the latest field report pertaining to his godson.

"How is his disease progressing," Jiraiya asks hoping for the best.

"Not well, the chakra coils in his head continue to allow fewer and fewer amounts of chakra though" the Hokage answers idly still keeping his attention on the report. Though, he does put the report done long enough to say, "He made a his first real friend today."

"Really," Jiraiya asks stunned. Jiraiya may only want the best for his late student's son, but Jiraiya could honestly say that if he is to be suddenly transformed into child, he would avoid Menma at all costs.

Not to say that Menma lacks good qualities, but he lacks the ability to infiltrate himself into normal society even if he wasn't a jinchuuriki.

"Yeah, the sight born Uchiha," Hiruzen says slipping out of his Hokage mask and back into his normal persona.

"There are a lot of sight born…" Jiraiya begins to say but suddenly realizes it, "…You mean _the_ sight born Uchiha."

"Yes, _the_ sight born Uchiha," Hiruzen says troubled, "And I don't exactly like it."

"Why," Jiraiya asks confused. "I think that Menma having a friend would be the perfect thing for him."

"He is an Uchiha, Jiraiya," Hiruzen says as if that is all that matters.

"You really need to get over your prejudice sensei," Jiraiya says realizing how bad things could get if the current situation means anything.

"My prejudice won't dampen my ability to deal with the current climate situation with the Uchiha, but them knowing where the jinchuuriki's location could be bad especially with the rumors floating around," the Hokage says plainly.

The Hokage say Jiraiya flinch at this tone, but it couldn't be helped.

"I highly doubt that they would use an outcast child for their own gain," Jiraiya counters. "I mean really, the Uchiha have so much pride that their crap comes out in the shape of the word."

"Regardless, I find the whole situation troubling," the Hokage says allowing his subordinate to know his true feelings on the matter.

"Look sensei," Jiraiya begins, "I won't go against your orders, but all I am saying let this play out a little before you go allowing your darker half to make decisions to for you."

Hiruzen wants to shout out , 'How dare you,' but in truth, he had been seeing some very disturbing reports on his desk, and with his recent mechanical paper filing, the Hokage has noticed some odd things in the village's affairs. As such, the Hokage merely says very level headed, "I will think about it."

"Good, night sensei," Jiraiya says as he jumps out the window.

The Hokage sighs at his student's departure. Jiraiya may be a self-proclaimed super pervert, but he also is haunted by his past. The memories of challenging Orochimaru and swooning over Tsunade would undoubtedly cause him much heart ache…almost as much as Hiruzen's aches.

If Hiruzen has two guesses, he would bet that he will either watch his godson sleep for a while or try to see if any women inhabit the hot springs at this late hour.

Sighing to himself, Hiruzen puts down his pen and stands to leave his office ready to fight this night's round of torturous memories.

XXXXX

Roughly, Four Years Later

XXXXX

"Honey," Kagera says quietly and passively, "I don't think you should be doing this."

"Babe we have talked about this," Gisei replies assuredly though he speaks with a commanding tone he once used for the men under his command.

"I know we have, but don't you think that he should at least have a choice in the matter," Kagera counters though she cowers little when her husband unconsciously squeezes her hand tighter.

Kagera long ago realized that Gisei came from a long line of shinobi dating back to when the clan first began and could say that his line has no taint from outsiders marrying in. Her line of ancestors is the same regarding outsiders, but Gisei's line was born and breed on the battlefield unlike hers. As such Gisei has many traditions, and he has become a little obsessed about passing on.

When they first wed, Kagera talked long and hard with her soon-to-be husband that he would never have a child to pass on his traditions, and he accepted that with full understanding. With Naruto's birth and ability to see, his whole perception of the situation has changed as though kami granting him a chance to pass on his ideals.

Kagera understood where he is coming from and fully accepted that this is a shinobi father thing, but he might be taking it too far.

From the moment, Naruto could walk and speak, Gisei started to test her son. Nothing major or over the top, no she threaten him with the couch once and only once, but every game they played or every activity; her husband began to condition Naruto for greatness. He did and does this mostly by testing his memory, observation skills, and logic skills along with basic chakra control exercises appropriate for a child.

About two years ago, Gisei started to have Naruto begin rather light physical exercises…and by light Kagera means more than academy students do.

At the current moment, Naruto stands on this square piece of wood perched upon a free rolling ball atop a block of wood. In the beginning, all Naruto had to do was balance himself atop the wood square trying not to fall off. Gisei of course wasn't too far away should he fall and hit his head, but now Naruto has to balance on one leg with the other at ninety degrees and use ping pong paddles to bounce a ball up and under his leg in a circle.

Gisei used to throw foam balls at Naruto, but Kagera more or less screamed her head off until he stopped. Gisei was supposed to spot her son not invoke more danger.

"And he will once he has the option of putting on the Hitai-ate," Gisei counters though Kagera suspects that by then her son will be mentally condition to the point that refusing the forehead protector would paramount to senpoku.

"I just don't understand…"

"ENOUGH!" Gisei shouts out that makes Naruto lose his ping pong ball and balance before he puts his other foot down.

Kagera never felt so afraid or terrified. No, her husband never once laid a hand on her except some rougher alone time together in the bedroom, but his tone made it clear to her that interfering with her son's training would not be allowed and voicing disapproval would be meant with consequences, not for her but for her son.

With that thought, rage burns inside of Kagera's heart far brighter than it had ever burned before. She so desperately wants to unleash her feminine fury, but her 'proper' lady training from so long ago dams up her torrential river of anger.

Kagera never cursed being blind. She often felt that it allowed her to see (pun intended) things others couldn't. She never cursed her life either. Too much good had happened throughout all the bad to make her feel that way, but the only thing in her entire life that she ever found the strength to vehemently utter words of destruction and brimstone would be the lady training every woman in the Uchiha goes through.

She had seen some of the brightest minds and strongest spirits go through the program only to come out dim witted and week minded few ever came out the same and none unscathed. Because of that 'training' her husband has all the power. Even when Kagera threatened her husband with the couch or no sex, her husband merely indulged her in her attempts to discipline him.

Gisei could have at any moment during those times simply walked into the bedroom or simply taken her when he wanted, and Kagera wouldn't have lifted a finger in protest, more like she couldn't do anything. If he really wanted, Gisei could order her to strip, put a collar around her neck, crawl on all fours, and pant like a dog for the rest of her life to which Kagera would have simply started to do as her husband commanded.

That is the thing, all of her reprogramming training boiled down to two things, men lead the clan and the woman obey them especially your husband.

So for all the rage and anger building up inside of her, Kagera simply rolls over meekly and says, "Yes, my lord husband."

Gisei sighs to himself softly.

He came from a powerful family inside the clan, and for all his life, he believed in the system that the Uchiha promote. Never the less, he never strived to lord his position over the woman around him unlike some of the other men forcing young girls into their beds only to be tossed aside or worse taken there permanently. Occasionally, he falls into the same trap that befalls so many other men of forcing their wives into something they do not agree in.

Regardless, Gisei believes what he is doing is right for his son, so he says "I am sorry," softly to his wife not for the training but for trampling upon her opinion.

Kagera for her part cannot forgive him now, and maybe not for a long time, however she says, "I forgive you," gratefully because few other men would even do such a thing.

"Father, I failed in the exercise. I still had to bounce the ball for another two minutes," Naruto says coming up to them on the back porch.

Bless her heart, everyday Naruto grows less and less like an Uchiha. His face is too wide and his jaw to strong compared to other Uchiha men. Kagera doesn't know if that is a good thing, but she knows that one day he will grow up to be a good looking man and that she is proud of. His mind makes her all the more proud.

"Yes…I did not intend to shout so loudly. I will excuse your loss of balance this once, but I believe you have had enough balance training for now," Gisei says impetuously as though trivial matter when in reality it is a great deal to him. The crippled man scratches his chin in thought for a moment before saying with all seriousness, "I want you to run inside perimeter of the clan twice before coming back here to attach five leaves to yourself and hold them with chakra."

"Yes, father," Naruto replies diligently and happy. Running around the clan walls and charka control exercises might not be his favorite activity, but balance tests make the days feel like waking up on a Monday.

As Naruto runs off, Gisei turns to his wife and says, "Honey, would you go to the market and get Naruto's favorite cup ramen and your favorite chocolate."

If the blindfold wouldn't get in the way, Kagera might have blinked her eyes at the sudden request especially after how the earlier conversation went. Regardless, her favorite chocolates and time away from her husband to cool down would her good.

Gisei watches his wife stand to navigate the house looking for her walking stick she uses to go to the clan market. It always amazed him how she knew the distance it took for her to move from one portion of the house to the next.

With great sadness in his heart, Gisei sheds a tear because after tonight he would never see it again.

XXXXX

It didn't take long to walk into the clan leader's house nor was it too difficult to put the guards under a powerful genjutsu that allowed him to walk unseen between them.

The jutsu brought back a bit of nostalgia when he used it. He used to be called the _Ghost_ by the bingo book because his eye genjutsu allowed him to walk unseen around enemies so long as they kept constant eye contact.

Moving past the good old days, Gisei walks into the house of his former Lord expecting to see him though not surprised when he sees that his shoes aren't at the front door.

Really, the man wears a size eleven when his wife wears the men's equivalent of a four and his children a three and six.

That is okay, Gisei didn't really come to his clan leader but his eldest son.

Gisei taps his cane against the ground in Morse Code saying _come student_. Unsurprisingly, Itachi Uchiha walks down the steps with a certain grace only a killer with a conscious could possess.

"Uncle?" Itachi asks blankly in a perfect straight face though inside he balks somewhat in astonishment that his banished godfather came to the house.

"I have come to ask a favor of you nephew," Gisei replies stating his business for coming. His banishment was informal, but Gisei wouldn't put it pass Fugaku or any past leader of the clan to not put some law into effect that semi-banished members aren't allowed in the leader's house.

"Name it Uncle."

"Still calling me 'uncle' I see. Even after all these years," Gisei says with nostalgia.

"We may not be flesh and blood, but I will forever see you in such a role," Itachi replies formally despite the statement. "Why have you come?"

"I have come to ask of you to spare my son."

**XXXXX**

**Gisei means sacrifice, and Kageru means blind. I just changed the 'u' to an 'a' because I thought it sounded more feminine.**

**(1) Naruto will have the sharingan let me assure you of that much. This is merely setting the stage so that Naruto survives the massacre untouched.**

**When I put into the summary that I would make longer chapters, I honestly thought the chapter only had 3k words not 4.5k words. I usually have my chapters somewhere along the lines of 6k give or take 500 words. I like reading chapters with 10k+ words, but damn that those are hard to write.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto otherwise I would have made Naruto more realistic with the world he(Kishimoto I believe) has created**

"Normal talking"

"NORMAL YELLING"

"_Thinking/extract from book/writing"_

"**Jutsu"**

XXXXXXX

**Strife666: **Wait and see. I think it will be revealed next chapter.

XXXXXXX

Published: 11/8/2014

XXXXXXX

"_Name it Uncle."_

"_Still calling me 'uncle' I see. Even after all these years," Gisei says with nostalgia._

"_We may not be flesh and blood, but I will forever see you in such a role," Itachi replies formally despite the statement. "Why have you come?"_

"_I have come to ask of you to spare my son."_

XXXXXX

From a young age, Itachi knew he was different. He saw things and could do things others quadruple his age had yet to even imagine. His father saw this right away and began grooming him to become the next clan leader possibly more.

His father and his personal tutors taught him all manner of things and soon they realized that he is the rare prodigy born once a generation like the Yondaime and the Shodai Hokage before him.

They so desperately wanted him to become someone just as powerful to reclaim the lost glory of the clan before Madara Uchiha became the village's greatest traitor.

He read books of law and tradition dating back to the beginning of the clan, the time before the Age of Endless War, and the one before that. He read so much that he wished they make some kind of smoothie that it had all the information in one big drink.

Life could have been so much simpler even with his intense training, but alas, his father and clan leaders spread rumors of his greatness. Things changed after that. People hailed him as the next Madara before his treason, and most began to see him as a savior and a deity to the rest.

His people so desperately hoped that he would lead them to greatness, but he would be the one to destroy them. His heart aches at the realization that he would more doom the clan to destruction and rumble as his great-grand uncle before him.

For this thought alone, Itachi's heart broke. He made a deal with the Hokage and his advisors to leave Sasuke alone, and in his hands, Itachi put the fate of the clan…and his atonement.

But for all this, Itachi knows that he is no deity or great man or even a demon in man's clothing, but just a simple man wanting nothing more than an honest day's pay. To simply, marry a woman have child or two and work the fields all the days of his life. See his son or daughter marry the right person and bear their own children. In short, Itachi is a humble man, and as a humble man, he panics as the accusation which really isn't an accusation because it is the truth.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Itachi replies coolly and in a manner a politician would be envious of.

"Don't play games with me boy," Gisei says dangerously hoping a little pressure would make the boy crack. Futile really, one does not simply make Itachi sweat.

"What are you talking about, Uncle?" Itachi says reclining into a nearby chair with his arms on its frame subtly showing off his nonchalance of the situation.

"The one where you hide things from me when I know about them," Gisei says taking the chair next to Itachi and invading his personal space trying to put him off balance. _"Fugaku trained him well," _Gisei thinks to himself as Itachi's manner remains the same.

"That might be the game you are playing, but I have no hidden agenda or secret plan," Itachi replies grasping his godfather's upper arm in an attempt to reassure the man, but in reality showing that he could invade his personal space all he wants.

"_Dammit Fugaku, you trained your son a bit too well," _Gisei thinks to himself for a moment trying to figure whether to fold or reveal his hand.

"Uncle, I have nothing…"

"I saw them Itachi," Gisei says interrupting.

"Saw who Uncle," Itachi says breaking his stone wall face and replacing it with a confused one by raising his left eyebrow a quarter of an inch.

"The ANBU," Gisei says with an off putting smile pulling back his crippled body from Itachi's young one. Really, he doesn't like invading personal space any more than he likes receiving it…unless of course it's his wife doing the invading.

Despite his training and his nature, Itachi's lip quirks downward for a moment before replacing itself into his usual straight line.

"_I tipped my hand, but you tipped your hand,"_ Gisei thinks with a smile knowing that a battle between Madare and Hirashima would be more subtle than Itachi with a nonblank face.

"_Dammit," _Itachi thinks to himself knowing full well what he just did. He had tried for years to get rid of his tell, but something as simple as a tell won't go away without decades of practice.

"The ANBU patrol the village constantly with an ever vigilant eye. I should know," Itachi says though his porcelain face and monotone voice show some underlying pride which he should have in Gisei's opinion.

"I have no doubt you know of the ANBU's movements as you are one of them," Gisei says setting the stage for the kill, "I also don't doubt that you know that the ANBU are constantly facing the direction of the clan walls."

"They are merely making sure that the one of the most prestigious clans in Konoha is adequately protected."

"You know. I could have believed that before the rumors started flying around saying that the Uchiha had something to do with the sharingan symbol in the Kyuubi's eyes," Gisei comments smugly. He hadn't had this much fun since his days as a shinobi.

"…" Itachi opens his mouth to retort but closes it quickly.

"You ready to give up boy," Gisei sarcastically taunts something Gisei hopes he never has to do again. Honestly, the boy, really young man from the stories he heard, could take at least a dozen of him in his prime without breaking a sweat.

"Mere here say," the young man replies curtly and abruptly.

"It's mere here say that the village has confirmed reports of the Kyuubi having a sharingan in its eyes…," Gisei says before throwing up his one arm in the air, "How about this, the clan has been stocking piling resources for months now. Not just shinobi tools but food and money. The kicker however is the reinforcement of the west side wall which we both know has been falling down for decades."

"…" Again Itachi refuses to answer.

"Again, I suppose you could call that circumstantial too because of course the clan and the village would want to protect itself if Kumo or Kiri or hell even Iwa wants us instead of the Hyuuga," Gisei says patting Itachi's knee gently. "So you are right. All I have is circumstantial evidence piling up, but let's just say for a moment the clan is attempting a rebellion. So many questions to answer, but one always nagged at me the most. How does Konoha know?"

Gisei sits there letting Itachi stir in his own indecisiveness for a moment feeling proud that he got the young man upper lip to perspire.

"Well, I had best be going. Fugaku will home soon, and I had best not be here," Gisei says jovially as he stands upright with some difficulty.

As Gisei reaches the front door, Itachi calls out, "Only your son?"

Gisei's jovially tune quickly dampens to one of regret and despair. "If I am right, you will know your answer tonight," he says as he walks through the door.

XXXXXX

_Shady Leaf Park_

XXXXXX

Seldom did Naruto disobey Gisei's…his father's commands especially any involving his training, but Naruto wouldn't be Naruto if he obeyed orders over helping a friend. So instead of running around the clan compound like he was told to do, Naruto runs straight for the park he first met his counterpart, Menma.

"FRIEND," Naruto hears Menma shout out to him as he comes sprinting into the park.

Naruto always had to shake his head when Menma addressed him. Always Friend never Naruto or a nickname, Menma's simple mind associated him with the word friend likely because Naruto happens to be his only friend.

Coming from to a dead stop from his sprint, Naruto huffs out a small breath before breathing normally. His father does like to run him ragged most the days saying that he needs to increase his muscular endurance.

"Hey Menma," Naruto says friendly and cheerfully, "You left a letter saying you want to meet today."

A few years ago, Naruto told his Menma they needed a way to communicate with each other without his parents knowing. At first, Menma cocked his head to the side and stood there trying to comprehend why, but memories of the cold stares he gets from the villagers revealed some of why his friend would want to keep silent about him.

They needed a way to communicate with each quickly and silently. The obvious solution were letters, but they needed a way to keep their identities and contents secret, so they came up with a code by taking a word and inverting it and swapping the first letter with the second to last one. Using this, the word _Naruto_ would become _aturon_. Naruto has no disillusion that the ANBU and Jiji…Hokage-sama don't know of the letters or their code more than likely, but the code happens to be for his family not the village.

"Me…need…help," Menma says anguished but without stuttering. Over the years, Naruto quickly became annoyed with Menma's speech pattern, so he sat with Menma and coached him how to speak normally. It worked to an extent. Now Menma can speak without stuttering, but he still needs a pause to pronounce each word.

Suddenly worried, Naruto's eyebrows furrow in confusion. Last time he helped Menma, he beat up three schoolyard bullies and a genin.

There were consequences both from the Academy and his parents but the Academy he could deal with. His parents on the other hand took some getting used to. His father…Gisei…his father laughed the whole thing off and said he was proud for betting up a genin at his age. Kushina…Kagera….his mother made this really cute face that Naruto swore she practiced in the mirror by pushing out her cheeks before letting out the loudest yell. His mother never shrieked like a girly girl but her range could go that high if she desired, and grounded him on the spot.

Having never been grounded before, the experience was a novel one, but not something Naruto wished for again otherwise he might die of boredom.

"Me…go…to…sleep…soon," Menma said suddenly downcast clasping his hands together. Naruto noticed that Menma's personality could go from an elated high to a somber low in a moment's notice. His mood swings rivalled that of a pregnant woman drunk on chocolate covered pickles.

"I don't understand," Naruto replies beyond worried now. As his friendship with Menma grew, his speech pattern became much more normal in terms of making correct and understandable sentences, but it is a conscious undertaking on Menma's part otherwise he quickly slips back into old habits.

"Granpa…says…my…mind…breaking," Menma replies staring at other kids swinging on the swings or trying to go the wrong way on a slide.

Naruto sighs at the sentence. He looked around the library for something similar to Menma's condition only to found vague references to some disease called BCD, Brain Chakra Disfunction syndrome.

Basically, the chakra veins in his head are knotted to the point only small amounts of chakra can get through. Most children would have died by the age of four, but Menma has lived to be twice the age because of his tenant and bloodline.

"_His earlier reference to sleep probably meant death,"_ Naruto thinks to himself with a thoughtful hum and a sick stomach. "Hey, I know that Granmps is looking into every possible solution," he says reassuringly and laying a hand on Menma's shoulder.

Naruto so desperately wants to do more, but comforting someone was never his strongest suit. Yelling at people blue in the face with awe inspiring words or being comforted sure, but the only time he could remember someone needing comfort from him was Sakura after Sasuke left. Comforting someone often left Naruto confused on what to do and an awkward situation.

"We will talk later, but I need to be getting back to my training otherwise dad might make me do more," Naruto says after a moment's pause incapable of dealing with the awkwardness he felt he created.

"Okay," Menma replies solemnly.

"Hey will talk about this latter," Naruto replies giving Menma a quick hug. "Okay," Naruto says as he looks at Menma's red, puffy eyes.

"Okay," Menma replies with a forced smile.

"Okay," Naruto says shuffling his feet for a moment before running off so that his dad won't more to his training.

XXXXXX

_Later that night_

XXXXXX

"Huh…huh…" Naruto pants out exhausted as he walks into his house his feet aching painfully with each step.

"If you want to take it easy on your training again all you have to do is ask son," Gisei says smugly reading his newspaper at the kitchen table.

In his past life, Naruto might have said screw you or some other inappropriate thing to say infront of a woman especially his mother. But in in this lifetime, Naruto wisely says nothing because Gisei…his father would not tolerate two acts of disobedience in one day.

After coming home, Naruto found himself caged by the harsh stare of his father…Gisei. Naruto had hoped that he could make it home before Gisei… his father, but since he arrived later than the crippled man, Gisei knew his son had shirked his training. Gisei immediately wanted to do something harsher, but in his heart, he wants Naruto son to remember him as more than a hard military man but as a great father.

"Sit," Gisei says to his son before yelling, "Honey, Naruto is home."

"How was your run sweety," Kagera…his mother calls out from the bedroom.

"Exhausting," Naruto replies somewhat loudly while sitting down at the table.

Coming into the room with her nightgown instead of her regular kimono, Kagera expertly wraps the blindfold around her eyes but navigates the house as though she could actually see all the furniture. "You should know better by now sweety."

Naruto rolls his eyes though his mother could not see. He watches Kagera take something out of the oven and the smell assaults his noise in a way that makes his mouth water.

Kagera fixes a plate and places it on the table only for Naruto picks up a fork like a child and have his father smack the back of his head harshly. "Sorry," Naruto meekly says before holding the fork properly like a gentleman.

As soon as the first grain of rice hits his taste buds, Naruto moans in delight. In his mind, there isn't much that can rival Ichiraku ramen, but his mother's cooking comes at a close second. With food in his mouth, Naruto says, "Wo noog," though as soon as he does Gisei smacks the back of his head again though with much more intensity than the first.

"You never learn sweety," Kagera says putting the lid back on the pot and sticking it in the refrigerator. "Though, I am glad that you broke the rules just to tell me how much you like my cooking."

"Don't encourage the boy," Gisei grunts out flipping the page on his newspaper.

"I am not encouraging him," Kagera whispers into her husband's ear as she elegantly slides her body onto Gisei's lap seductively but mindful of his bad leg. "Isn't that right sweety," she says delightedly to her son.

Naruto gulps down some more rice for good measure before saying "Ov wourse wot."

Naruto flinches but no smack comes this time. Looking up from his plate, he sees his parents kissing intensely. His mother has her arms wrapped gracefully around his father's neck, while his father's only hand on her waist greedily.

Times like these Naruto could not help but wonder what life would have been like the first time around. Would Kushina-kaa-san do things such as these, and would Minato-tou-san reply as fervently? Would his Kushina-kaa-san cook such excellent meals and Minato-tou-san read the paper while teaching him manners? What would have life looked like the first time around?

As his thoughts further and further drift to his first life, Naruto exaggeratedly shakes his head to kill off such thoughts. They would only lead to despair, rage, and jealousy. Just in time too because his second parents lean back from each other's embrace and whisper something to each other. Naruto could hear the whispers if he wanted to, but he would rather not gag.

Breathlessly, Gisei says, "Son why don't you get the chess board."

As Naruto moves to get the game board, Kagera softly says into her lover's ear, "You don't want to continue this in the bedroom."

Gisei has to smile at his wife's face. His son swears to the heavens that Kagera practices that adorable but breathtaking pout in the mirror, and Gisei would have to agree with him. "Temptress…"

"I try," she interrupts quickly and seductively.

"Ha," Gisei snorts out before saying, "Later Beautiful."

"I will hold you to it," she says while gracefully detaching herself from her husband's embrace and walks over to the kitchen to find her stash of chocolates.

Gisei could wonder in amazement how he ever managed to marry such an angel much less catch her eye. With that thought, an imaginary knife twists in his chest because after tonight one way or another she would die either to a blade tonight or the lump in her bosom in the coming years. "At least we made up from this morning," Gisei sighs to himself silently enough his wife could not hear him.

"Here is the board father," Naruto says putting the game board on the table.

Startled but not letting it show, Gisei says, "Well set it up."

Watching his son set up the board, he calls out to his wife, "Honey, I think Naruto is still hungry why don't you put some cup ramen in the mircrowave."

Turning around with her cheek puffed out from the excess amount of chocolate, she says, "Wure Woney."

"But you never allow me to eat ramen while we play," Naruto says childishly despite his real age from the salty treat of ramen.

"I think we can make an exception this time," Gisei says turning the board around so that he is white.

X

"Checkmate," Gisei says knocking over Naruto's king with his queen.

"Dam…dang it," Naruto curses but corrects at the last moment. Naruto learned cursing is one thing, but cursing when his mother is in front of him would earn him nothing but standing for a week straight and sleeping on his stomach.

Gisei had to admit that his son had improved in the art of warfare these past few years specifically these past few months. The crippled man has to suppress the frown creeping up on his face as his son starts to yawn. Naruto might have won had he not put a sleeping drought in his ramen.

Oh it was easy enough: unseal the ramen, put in the sleeping agent, reseal the cup with a bit of fire chakra and some new adhesive.

His wife had already eaten so much chocolate laced with the same potion that she fell asleep thirty minutes ago.

"I am tired," Naruto says putting his head on his arms.

Gisei could not hold the tear threatening to fall. "Sleep just sleep."

Naruto's snore is his only reply. Running his hand through his son's hair and then his wife's, he softly says, "Forgive me."

X

It was too easy. Painfully easy.

His mangekyo sharingan put the advantage too far in his court.

The only problem was in the beginning when the clan police patrolled the streets, but that was why he asked for the help of 'Madara.' Oh, Itachi knows for a fact that the real Madara is dead, and this Madara is just a man trying to become a symbol, but a symbol for what.

Itachi does know for a fact though that this Madara has a sharingan that can turn on and off which means he is a blood Uchiha, so Itachi saw no reason why he would want the eyes of his clansmen. Surely he would know that he would need mangekyo sharingan eyes in order to restore his sight, and the matter that his lineage must be pure enough to even obtain such eyes in the first place.

Regardless, Itachi would have many years to contemplate such things, but first he has to finish off the last two houses with life left in them, his Uncle's and his, the ones he specifically said were off limits to Madara.

Itachi could not even begin to fathom exactly how his Uncle figured out the plan much less when the plan would begin, but he has to know he would die. If he said nothing, he would die, and if he fought, he would die still. Still despite the bile rising in his throat, Itachi felt the gears of his inner mind worked furiously figuring out his play.

His son but not his wife.

Furious at his inability to perceive that which taunts him the most, Itachi uses his blade to push open the door to his Uncle's house.

The lights are off, but Itachi half expected them to be on. With silent steps drilled into him from a young age, Itachi slowly creeps towards the bedroom without any killing intent. With is sharingan active, Itachi can clearly see that neither his Uncle nor Aunt lie in their bed.

"_The boy's bedroom perhaps,"_ Itachi muses to himself.

Itachi had to curse himself as the stairs squeak underneath his minimal weight and silent footing technique. Alarmingly, Itachi hears his Uncle call out, "I know you are there Itachi."

Itachi pauses for a moment deciding if stealth is still and option, but eventually a calm rational discussion would help soothe his dying soul. If anything solving the infuriating puzzle his Uncle poses.

As his head reaches the same height as the upper most step allowing him to peer over the obstacle in his line of sight, Itachi flinches and readies himself to move in case of shuriken or kunai flying his direction. Seeing none coming and a precursory swipe of the second floor reveals no trap ready to be sprung, Itachi comments, "Good, you have all you family in one spot," as he sees Gisei sitting on a chair next to a cot with his sleeping wife on it and his son sleeping on his bed in the room behind him.

"The psychopathic killer doesn't suit you," Gisei comments nonchalantly despite the fact his nephew his here to kill him and his family.

"And what does suit me?" Itachi says flicking his blade so that few drops of blood land on the floor.

"A man preventing the fourth shinobi war and willing to sacrifice his heart to do so kind of killer," Gisei says with an almost tear forming in his eye.

Stunned, Itachi stops his menacing stride towards his Uncle mid-step. "How do you know such an event would lead to the next war?"

"I wasn't chosen as your Father's bodyguard without a reason Itachi," Gisei says with all seriousness and a hint of nostalgia. Itachi had to note the wisp of yearning in his voice for a different time.

"I did not know you were my father's guard," Itachi comments somewhat amazed.

"I was a very long time ago," Gisei says still with that underlying tone of want. "Just another reason why I am an embarrassment to the clan."

"A man of your intelligence and skill could never be an embarrassment to the clan. If anything I am," Itachi says letting his guard now assured that his uncle wouldn't attack not in his position and indulged himself on a normal conversation this dreadful night. In the back of Itachi's mind, he knew that this would cost him, but he couldn't deny his dying heart such a small comfort.

"I doubt that the future generations of Uchiha will see it like that. They will only see a great man purging the darkness from the clan and rekindling its light…"Gisei stopped mid-sentence when Itachi's lip quirked downwards for just a moment. "Unless you aren't planning on restarting it," Gisei suddenly said breathless.

Itachi's silence verified his observation.

"I thought you and the ANBU would spare the dozen or so infantsof the clan, your betrothed, and your family sans your father," Gisei said with sudden and intense sadness. His only remaining arm gripped his kimono tightly. "How many are you saving?"

Itachi still did not answer.

"How many?" Gisei pleaded this time.

Still Itachi did not reply.

"HOW MANY?" Gisei roars angrily.

"I…" Itachi begins before closing his mouth.

"At least tell me your betrothed and your family," Gisei says before clamping his hand to his mouth. "None of us." Gisei whispers.

"The Hokage and the council decided that the Uchiha had to be destroyed. My deal with them is that only Sasuke can live," Itachi states monotone and unwavering.

In that moment, Gisei realized that Itachi had become a true shinobi. A human capable of turning his heart off and become a killer without hesitation.

"But why…"

"We are why Uncle."

"I don't understand," Gisei says while shaking his head something he had not done since he was a child.

"Hokage-sama and the council have deemed not only us as an enemy of the village but our ways as well. They want nothing of us to remain to ruin there plans," Itachi says as he begins walking towards his Uncle with his blade ready to strike.

"What?"

"They do not want the next generation angry to rebel as well, and they want our prideful ways gone," Itachi replies putting his blade on Gisei's shoulder but not cutting flesh. "If you still do not understand then look at your wife. Look at her and know all the of the terrible things our clan has done to her."

Sparing a glance towards his sleeping wife, Gisei finally understood. The village council wants all of the backwards traditions to die, and because the Uchiha clan as a whole has defied them at every turn, they mean to make an example. Oh, the other clan heads may not have proof, but any off comment at the next council meeting would make it quite clear what happened.

"They want to field more field more kunoichi to bolster the ninja corps don't they," Gisei says understandingly.

"Partly, they one day mean to overthrow the Daimyo or at least prepare the way, and they will begin by erasing anyone that does not agree with Konoha."

"I see," Gisei says horridly but sits there in silent understanding.

The Hokage and the council want to overthrow the Daimyo, and in order to do that they need stability. The Uchiha rebellion would not help that at all. Getting rid of the male chauvinism is only a bonus and allowing them to field more kunoichi. More kunoichi in the field would mean less woman birthing children with larger chakra pathways. The Hokage and council would then pass some law militarizing the civilian female population in Konoha in to having a child with a shinobi effectively reinstating male chauvinism. In thirteen or so years later, the shinobi corps would explode with recruits allowing them to take over all of Hi no Kuni.

"I cannot stall any longer…but why not your wife?" Itachi says monotone with the face of an impassionate killer. He could not however leave a puzzle unsolved.

"Breast cancer…She would die either way. I would rather Naruto know she died quickly and without pain than drag it out and have it break both of them," Gisei says with intense guilt. A good husband should protect his wife not condemn her to death.

"I see," Itachi replies breaking his monotone voice and face and replaces it with pity. "Any last words."

"Please spare my son," Gisei pleads desperately.

"…His life is not in my hands," Itachi says softly before cleanly slicing his Uncle's head from his shoulders.

XXXXX

"Hokage-sama," a limb man with a an 'X' shaped scar on his chin calls out through the door.

"Danzo-san please do come in," Hiruzen says neatly stacking some papers over his favorite orange leather back pastime that he would rather keep secret.

"I want to know why we spared the second child?"

"I am afraid that was an error in the cleanup crew. The boy was covered in his parent's blood, and they assumed that the boy was died," Hiruzen says drumming his fingers on the table annoyed. At what, even Hiruzen isn't quite sure. Itachi for letting the boy live or the cleanup crew for panicking when they discovered the boy lived through the massacre.

"I see," Danzo comments skeptically. "I request the boy be taken care of."

"We could very well do so, but I fear Itachi modified our deal," Hiruzen says thinking he might need to switch into his Hokage mode soon. Recently, anything less than being Hokage won't make Danzo back down.

"You think he would come back for just some boy that he never had any contact with," Danzo asks incredulously and feigning shock that Itachi of all people would be so whimsical.

"I fear he would but not for some almost outcast boy, but for his father's former bodyguard's son perhaps," Hiruzen replies digging through some stacks of papers on his desk. With a small 'haha' Hiruzen hands over a file to Danzo.

"Yes, he does have a connection to the boy's father. He probably begged Itachi to spare his son, but why not his wife?" Danzo asks curious. "In the file, it mentions the man giving up a large amount of money, respect, and authority for some forbidden woman."

Rummaging through some more paperwork this time with a small sigh, Hiruzen hands over another piece of paper.

"Now I see," Danzo hums softly to himself. "Diagnosed with incurable breast cancer…she could have had surgery but opted not to because of the chance of success."

"I assume the man would rather have had his son's heart ripped out in one quick motion rather than being pulled out slowly," Hiruzen comments with pity in his voice.

"She would have begun chemo and chakra reconstruction surgery to even have a chance at living past a year," Danzo further comments. "With such beauty, such a shame."

"Danzo," the Hokage barks out roughly and authoritatively. "Have some respect."

"Merely a comment Hokage-sama," Danzo lies smoothly.

"Sure it is," the Hokage replies curtly with a suddenly sour mood. "Why do I have the feeling you already know all this, and are merely making small talk?"

"I cannot make small talk with an old friend," Danzo says affronted.

"Nothing with you is ever small _my old friend_," the Hokage says pensively.

"Fine, I request both the Uchiha have special training…Hokage-sama," Danzo says getting straight to the point adding the respect as an after thought. "The brother of Itachi and to a lesser extent the son of the bodyguard could both become quite formidable."

"And I assume you would train them," the Hokage accuses knowing exactly how Danzo would train them.

"I am a little old and slightly crippled, but I have many former students that would willing help out," Danzo replies dancing around the white elephant in the room, ROOT.

"I am afraid that I have other plans for them Danzo," the Hokage replies with a hard glare daring his _old friend_ to challenge him.

"I assume that they be for the good of the village…Hokage-sama," Danzo replies trying to keep the anger out of his voice and once more adding the respect. Ever since Hiruzen formally disband his ROOT, he has become very disgusted with the darkness he once had a particularly affinity for.

"Naturally," the Hokage replies with a smile knowing Danzo would back down…for now.

"Well then, I will take my leave," Danzo says standing up from the uncomfortable chair he had been sitting on.

"Take care Danzo," Hiruzen says drained. Looking at his desk full of paperwork dismayed, Hiruzen pulls out his orange leathered book and giggles. "Oh, Biwaka, you are so naughty."

XXXXX

**Sorry, I have not updated in a while, but I haven't much time to myself for the past few months.**

**I don't think the scene with Itachi and Gisei was my best, but everytime I wrote it, it never came out right.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto otherwise I would have made Naruto more realistic with the world he(Kishimoto I believe) has created**

XXXXXXX

Published:

XXXXXXX

Alone. Alone a small boy entering into his teenage years sat upon a small grassy mound overlooking a field with scattered dandelions. The sun light usually so harsh this time of year warms the air to a slightly uncomfortable degree though the tree the boy leans on provides enough shade to keep him cool. Combined with the small breeze tugging at the boy's clothes and short spiky hair, the boy feels none of the heat.

The famous painters of the age would trade many a coin to paint such a scene. The cool sun, swaying dandelions, a majestic tree, a boy understanding the importance of sitting still, and most importantly the emotional gut wrenching tombstones in the graveyard.

"Oh, Naruto-kun," a rather aged voice calls out carried by a small gust of wind. "I see you still sit here instead of with your parents."

"Hokage-sama," Naruto replies getting to his feet though sits back down as the Hokage waves him off. "Please call me Sarutobi-san or something less formal, Naruto-kun," Hiruzen says as he strides closer to the slightly prone boy.

"You are the one who told me to call you Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama," Naruto replies with strict military discipline despite the boy only recently gaining his forehead protector.

Comfortable enough with his present company, Hiruzen sighs to himself softly, _"Yes, I suppose I did, and I am paying for it."_

"As for being up here rather down there," Naruto continues and with a nod of his head in the direction of the graveyard with white marble tombstones. "The shade here is nicer."

"It is isn't," Hiruzen says taking off the diamond shaped hat he wears near perpetually and setting next to Naruto so that it would be between them as he sat down to lean against the tree as well. "I think I might join you in this lovely day."

"As you wish Hokage-sama," Naruto says in a neutral tone though in through his many years Hiruzen never felt a colder breath escape a man's lips.

Young and old sit together in silence, an awkward silence but a blissful one. Naruto almost fell asleep though the lull of unconsciousness breaks as Hiruzen politely asks, "How are your parents?"

"They are dead. They don't feel anything Hokage-sama," Naruto says curtly with indignation dripping from his words.

"That is not what I meant Naruto-kun," Hiruzen replies with his hands held up in a pacifying gesture.

Naruto for the first time this day looks down at where his parents are supposed to reside and stares for a moment before saying, "…Sad that I never go and see them probably."

"And why don't you?" Hiruzen asks sweetly without having to force kindness into his voice.

"You read my psychiatric files from that Yamanaka therapist. You tell me," Naruto replies harshly this time and lacking the formal respect.

"_I thought the old are supposed to never make mistakes because of the wisdom that comes with these annoying wrinkles, but it seems all I ever do is make mistakes these days," _Hiruzen thinks to himself with remorse in his heart. Looking at his hat, Hiruzen picks it up after a moment with aged, gnarled fingers. He had hoped that Naruto would have at least picked it up. "I remember when you first put on this hate and proclaimed to one day be Hokage."

"What a foolish dream for a jinchuuriki' I believe you told me that day along with addressing you by your proper title if I remember correctly," Naruto chocks out but keeping his dislike of the man sitting next to him from showing in both his body language and chakra field.

"Being Hokage is an admirable dream," Hiruzen says with true pride in his voice. In his mind, he may have made many mistakes the biggest being in the increasing order: Uzushiogakure slaughter, the Uchiha massacre, Tsunade's self-banishment, the current situation with his old friend Danzo specifically the desire to overthrow the daimyo, and finally Orochimaru. But for all this, Hiruzen took pride in the fact he lead Konoha and Hi no Kuni through not one but two wars coming out on top both times, his deceased successor Minato, and the prosperity he help bring to Konoha and its people.

"First it was 'foolish dream' and the it is 'admirable dream' which is it Hokage-sama," Naruto replies plucking a blade of grass from the ground and letting the wind sweep it away trying and failing to keep interest out of his eyes.

"I…well…" Hiruzen says fumbling for the correct words. He would once again to have to admit the Uchiha clan raises their children well in the art of mincing words. How many times has Naruto caught him in his own fallacy. Though, Hiruzen hasn't really put on the 'Silver Tongue' mask as the Daimyos and other Kage like to call it. "Both are true," Hiruzen says after a moment's pause.

"So it is a commendable goal but ultimately impossible," Naruto says feigning nonchalance as though he doesn't care, but reality he does quite a bit. As Hiruzen opens his mouth to retort that statement, Naruto disrespectfully waves his hand to dismiss Hiruzen's upcoming comment, "You are here to figure out why I have been skipping classes in the academy…Hokage-sama." Naruto made sure to add the respect at the end of the sentence otherwise he could have very well have been punished.

"Yes, that is the biggest reason for me seeing you here today," Hiruzen replies kindly refusing to enter his Hokage mode.

"Look," Naruto says plucking some more grass from the ground and letting the breeze take it away wishing his worries would go with it. "The classes are so boring, and I know everything already. Plus, I have my forehead protector and all. The last couple of days are just for you to figure out how to arrange the teams." Naruto subconsciously shifts the very plate of metal on his head making sure he really passed the first time around.

"Regardless Naruto-kun," Hiruzen replies hoping to appeal to Naruto's logical side. "You still have to attend the academy. What if I suddenly changed the date of when I decided the teams? You would left out in the dark and possibly fail…" Hiruzen stops that particular sentence hoping to keep the true genin test a secret, "Don't you want to join in on the team building exercises with the other graduates."

Waving his hand, Naruto comments, "I already know about the second genin test." Hiruzen grimaces slightly before pressing his lips into a smile. "And I highly doubt you would let me fail for something so trivial. I wouldn't be surprised if you even told my sensei to make sure I passed by bending or even breaking them entirely."

Defeated but happy at the village's jinchuuriki's deduction, Hiruzen smiles as he thinks, _"At least I know I made the right choice. I just hope Kushina won't kill me in the afterlife,"_ and playfully banters, "You see right through me Naruto-kun."

"As for the team building exercises," Naruto says continuing to analyze the situation, "Kiba is an ass, Shino won't talk to anyone, Shikamaru would say troublesome before going back to sleep, Choji hates me after I stole the last chip from him two years ago, Ino stares at me or Sasuke with goo goo eyes the enter time, Sakura does the same except only for Sasuke, Hinata cannot even get a word out of her mouth to anyone, and Sasuke won't even look at me. So unless there are other graduates in my class, I think I will pass."

"Then you should see why the exercises are important, and they are not that bad Naruto-kun," Hiruzen says hoping Naruto would see his fellow classmates in a better light. After all, Konoha prides itself on its squad's teamwork.

"They are that bad Hokage-sama," Naruto replies in a very duh-like voice.

"With the way you try to include Hinata-chan; I would think otherwise," Hiruzen says trying to make a point but ends up chuckling at the amusing way Naruto's cheeks turn a little red before returning to their natural paste white tone.

"Don't laugh Hokage-sama," Naruto retorts annoyed not so much at his Hokage's reaction, but at his cheeks betrayal. "We both know that nothing could ever happen between us. Any possible children would end up blind."

"Thought that far in advanced," Hiruzen replies with a cheeky grin. _"Gotcha."_

With a sideways glance at his leader, Naruto tries to be intimidating, but only ends up looking cute in Hiruzen's eyes though.

"Uhhhhhh," Hiruzen sighs to himself deeply before internally a light bulb goes off. "Say Naruto-kun would you mind doing me a favor."

"You could order me to do it and not owe me one but sure," Naruto replies puzzled.

"I could order you to do it but you aren't quite a genin so a favor then," Hiruzen comments while rubbing his chin in a far too serious look for the situation, "How would you organize the teams this month?"

Stunned, Naruto asks, "I hope not for every class because there are thirty classes with two to four full three-man teams passing so that would mean anywhere between 60-120 teams to create with. Even assuming that you want classmates on the same team that still means…"

"Slow down Naruto-kun," Hiruzen says placing an aged but strong hand on Naruto's shoulder with a firm grip, "I just meant for your class."

"Oh," Naruto says relived. "That could have taken days…Well, given the nine of us there are six clan heirs with Kiba being the brother to the heir and my unique situation plus Sakura who happens to be the only non-clansman as well."

Naruto rubs his chin softly concentrating on the task at hand ignorant of the smile blossoming on Hiruzen's face. "You would want as many heirs on the same team so that as they grow older they would get along better so that the council meetings would go smoother allowing for a more unified Konoha or keep them separate as possible so that you don't put all your eggs in one basket. You would also want the heirs' abilities to match otherwise in a mission they could end up needing a skill they don't have and die."

Hiruzen really couldn't help but think that the _Ghost _of Konoha sired a briallant child. "Therefore, you would want specialized teams that would specifically do a single task for a singular type of mission or have three full broad spectrum teams. Unfortunately at our current skill level, you cannot really get the broad spectrum team because we have yet to develop the skills we will be known for, so you would have to go with the specialized teams and get sensei that would train us in combat and our specific team's job."

"Very astute Naruto-kun," Hiruzen applauds by clapping his hands. "Given this what would be your teanm's job and members."

"Well," Naruto continues, "I would want Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji on the same team because of both the political issues inside Konoha and a power statement to the other villages saying 'you suck so bad that we can use the same strategy over and over again and still win' because of their parent's success. With the remaining students, I would say a tracking and assault team. I would say Hinata, Kiba, and Shino and Sasuke, Sakura, and I for the teams respectively."

"Good job Naruto-kun," Hiruzen comments proudly though Naruto doesn't seem to care either way and plucks another blade of grass from the ground. "I was thinking along the same lines and you don't even have information which jounin nominated themselves for sensei-ship."

"I went with what I had the same as any shinobi," Naruto replies a fake monotone voice that has Hiruzen grunts amused.

The two sit in another awkward silence for a moment. Naruto content to enjoy the day despite the intrusion and Hiruzen needing the distraction from work. Finally, Hiruzen stands and says, "I had best be going Naruto-kun. Hokage duties and all."

"Thank you for the company Hokage-sama," Naruto replies though not really meaning it.

As Naruto watches Hiruzen walk out of eye sight, Naruto rises from his reclined position and brushes off his pants somewhat before walking to the back of the graveyard where the previous Hokage's bodies should lie. The keyword being should, because Naruto wouldn't be surprised if Konoha dug an empty grave and cremated the bodies instead to destroy any evidence of Jutsu and DNA. Though Orochimaru somehow gained hold of their bodies, so Konoha must keep samples for that theory to hold true.

Walking to one tombstone in particular, Naruto crouches down on one knee and reads the inscription.

_Here Lies the Body of an Innocent_

_The Nameless Son of Yondaima-sama_

_May the Afterlife be more of a Life than This One_

_R.I.P._

Naruto would have to give credit to Sandaime-sama. The man may have botched up the whole revealing Menma's identity to the village by going along with his successor's wish, but he at least knew how to fix it.

"_Yondaima-sama may have been the smartest person of his age, but he sure did make a stupid mistake. Though if I just saw my wife die, my village burn, and about to die myself coupled with intense blood loss, I would be hard pressed to make a good decision to,"_ Naruto thought solemnly to himself.

"Hey friend," Naruto said to the tombstone, "I am still thankful that Sandaima-sama revealed to the village that Yondaima-sama had a secret wife and a newborn son after…" Naruto suddenly grips his head in splitting agony before sucking in a large breath, "…The Kyuubi's rampage. Sure makes it easier to talk to you, y'know."

"I don't really have anything new to say today, but I want to thank you for being strong until the end. I don't think my body could have lasted had you died any sooner," Naruto says punching the tombstone as though he would a regular person in a normal conversation. "I hope you are having a good time with your dad and mom wherever you are."

Standing back up, Naruto looks longingly at the grave maker before turning around to walk home.

XXXXX

"Ah Hatake-san, Yuuhi-san, and Asuma, I am glad you came," Hiruzen says surprised that his secretary let anyone into his office but happy that are three are here at the same time. At least he wouldn't have the same argument three times.

"Hokage-sama," all three of the jounin salute at the same time, Kurenai with her usual standard of military efficiency while Asuma and Kakashi only half-heartedly though they could get away with it seeing as both are some of the few solid A+ rank jounin in the village.

Sitting down at this desk, Hiruzen scribbles _"Have talk with secretary about visitors in room alone," _on a piece of paperand allows the three jounin to drop the salute. "I assume you know why I called you here," the three of them nod their heads in understanding. Well, Kurenai does so eagerly, Asuma shrugs his shoulders, and Kakashi raises his orange book an inch or so before lowering it never taking his eye off it.

Hiruzen picks up three folders and slides them across his messy desk one for each folder. Watching each with a critical eye, Hiruzen leans back in his absurdly comfy chair with back support and a squishy gel pad for his but.

Kakashi for his part looks unfazed, but Hiruzen knew the man long enough to know that the small inclination of his visible eyebrow means curiosity. Asuma's near perpetual cigarette switches from the left side of his mouth to the right, and if Asuma was anything like himself, Hiruzen knew that meant he is upset. Kurenai however Hiruzen didn't even need to put any effort in observing to discern her emotional reaction and isn't surprised she speaks up first.

"Hokage-sama with all due respect, this is unacceptable," Kurenai quite blatantly speaks her mind.

"Pops no offense, but I asked for a different team," Asuma asks far more politely and without the formal respect having lived the man for a good majority of his life knowing when he is speaking to his 'Pops' and Hokage.

Hiruzen waits for Kakashi to put his two ryo into the conversation but isn't surprised when the man keeps reading his book. Hiruzen kind of wishes he could read his orange book too. "Anything to add Kakashi," Hiruzen prods.

"Everything I need to know is in the file. I have faith in your leadership, Hokage-sama," Kakashi responds evenly without a care in the world though suddenly turns somewhat serious. "I do however hope you will give me impunity to teach them as I see fit."

"Of course, Kakashi-san," Hiruzen comments truthfully, "With the restrictions I have put on you, I believe that would be only right."

"What kind of restrictions are we talking about here?" Asuma asks opening his file and flipping through it once more thinking he might have missed something.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with Asuma-chan," Hiruzen taunts which causes Asuma to half-heartedly snarl. Really, what is the point in of being a parent if you cannot embarrass your children in front of their crush.

By this point, Kurenai's face might have as well define the shade of red people describe when they see nothing but red. "Hokage-sama, Hinata needs…"

"I am very well aware of what Hinata needs, but I believe you however do not," Hiruzen sharply interrupts. He may not mind when people don't call him by his station and letting his subordinates speak their minds but being lectured by said subordinate puts his thin patience to the test.

"H-Hokage-sama," Kurenai sputters deflated.

"I am very well aware of her situation at home, but being mothered will do her no better than being looked down-up," Hiruzen responds informatively. "She needs to grow up or leave the shinobi corps."

"But Hokage-sama," Kurenai pleads.

"Do not worry Kurenai-chan," Hiruzen says and chuckles for a moment as her face turns a more embarrassed shade of red. "I arranged a good sensei for her. Right Kakashi-san."

"You Kakashi," Kurenai looks over disbelieving and with his first name having known the man since the academy.

Kakashi shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly never taking his eyes off his book.

"Pops, why did you give us these teams in the first place?" Asuma asks glancing at his friend's and colleague's folders. "They seem very inefficient in design especially the one I have."

Sighing to himself, Hiruzen pulls out his pipe and takes in a deep breath of the smoke before letting it out in a perfect circle. "They don't do they, and in a perfect world I would have arranged the teams as you requested. This however is not a perfect world. I have so many people breathing down my neck about this it isn't even funny."

"What do you mean, Hokage-sama?" Kurenai asks politely and defused somewhat.

"It means that politics always interferes," Kakashi replies instead of Hiruzen.

"Precisely," Hiruzen says breathing out another perfect circle of smoke. "I had so many clan heads calling in old favors and vaguely worded threats of decreased efficiency along with the Elder Council wanting a say in the matter. Plus, I had my own reasons for doing what I did."

Hoping to get one last argument in, Kurenai opens her mouth but quickly shuts it when the chakra of the kind old man snaps into the dominant, assertive, and powerful chakra of the Kami no Shinobi.

Kurenai throughout her entire life never once allowed any man to look down upon her simply because she is a woman, and often she challenged those sexist bigots to duels. Sometimes the crimson eyed woman won, and sometimes she lost; however, she always made them respect her at the end of the battle. Right now however, she knows for a fact that if her Hokage suddenly opened the gate on his chakra fully; he could suffocate her simply from his chakra field alone. Her, a jounin of all things dead by chakra suffocation.

So, Kurenai backs up a step sufficienty cowed by the overwhelming, oppressive chakra directed her direction. Asuma and Kakashi also feel the sudden blast of chakra their direction as well knowing the conversation just ended.

"Hokage-sama," all three salute before turning to leave.

"Asuma," Hiruzen calls out as his son turns to leave.

"Pops," Asuma replies.

"We need to discuss an aspect of one of your students that isn't in the file," the Hokage orders.

"Oh, what would that be?"Asuma raises an eyebrow in mild curiousity.

"He is the jinchuuriki," the Hokage states all too serious.

XXXXX

Later that Night, Naruto's house, Naruto's room

XXXXX

Sweat dripping from his face and his shirted soaked with the smelly fluid, Naruto opens the door to his house; the house he hoped Sasuke would have moved in with him. Instead Sasuke choose to walk the empty streets and halls of the 'Dead District' and sleep in his old bed. Naruto thought that had to be the worst decision ever and had even said so, but Sasuke wouldn't hear it.

Stumbling into the kitchen, Naruto opens the refrigerator to grap a cold water bottle and drinks greedily from the wrinkling plastic. Naruto grabs a chair and sits down at the small table he bought for the kitchen and always his mind to wand through some past memories.

Three stories tall, the house stands in the middle of the shinobi district, the area of Konoha where the non-clan shinobi live. Naruto bought the house because of its size allowing him to have as many children as possible.

Hokage-sama had said in very certain words that he and Sasuke would have to have many children. Especially know that having the…Naruto suddenly grabs his head from the intense pain…the Kyuubi implanted inside himself had fixed some defect inside his genes.

Long ago, Shodai-sama subdued…another spike of pain…the Kyuubi and helped seal the beast inside his wife, Mito Uzumaki. Obviously, Mito was an adult, and at the time, the rule of sealing any of the beasts inside a child, preferably a baby, had not yet been known. Mito Uzumaki died that night but the next morning, she took a breath.

It baffled and disturbed all of the scientist and leaders as to how she back to life. Later they found out…spike of pain…the Kyuubi's chakra kind of fixes certain portions of a human's DNA. In people with a bloodline, it turns on the most dominant bloodline. It appears the Uzumaki clan had a bloodline that rapidly heals the body. Only Konoha knows this particular secret because Konoha distributed the Bijuu to the other villages.

Thus, while Naruto may have not yet activated his sharingan, he and the leaders of Konoha know he can produce children with the sharingan. Hokage-sama told him they would like five children by the age of twenty-one, but he could put some…baby batter in a cup to put on ice for safe keeping. Hokage-sama also informed Naruto that by the law, he could have as many woman as he wanted, but the flip is also true. Naruto could take one woman as his wife if he so desired. The Shodai Hokage created the multiple wife rule just encase something happened to a clan or if his children carried Mokuton, but the man was also deeply in love and committed to Mito.

Crushing the water bottle, Naruto throws it into the nearby trash can with perfect aim. Standing up, Naruto walks to over to the stairs and climbs to the second floor.

Naruto's house has three floors. The first floor has the living room, kitchen, dining room, a study, and a large closet for shinobi tools. The second floor holds the children's rooms all eight of them in a long hallway with the end having the stairs heading up to the third floor. As Naruto walks past them, he briefly sees future children laughing and playing with toys filling these empty rooms with life.

Whoever designed the third floor, made a serious mistake because there isn't a door to the only room in it, the master bedroom, but Naruto fixed that easily enough with French sliding doors. Though besides for that, the room is pretty nice. Capable of holding several dressers and a large king size bed, the room takes up half of the space of the floor with the other half being a balcony. The balcony could be considered a serious tactical flaw, but shinobi do have limits as to how high they can jump without a running start, something the dozens of dozens of ANBU roaming the streets would notice.

The black haired child strips off his thin shirt laded with sweat and holes from intense training and throws it into a dirty clothes bucket. His pants and underpants follow after his shoes as he enters into the master bath. The bathroom has three vanity stations for some reason, a miniature hot tub/ bathtub big enough for four if skin contact isn't an issue, and a shower large enough for three people.

When Naruto first bought the house, the thought occurred to him that the master bedroom and bathroom allows for more than two people, but he really bought it for his future family. In the last life, he always wanted a big family, big enough to fill a house like this, and the desire carried over to this life.

Continuing, the warm water from the shower head running down his back feels heavenly to the boy his chest rumbling slightly in contentment. For a shinobi, a shower is a great luxury.

Done with his shower, Naruto preps himself for bed by doing his usual nightly routine and slips on a pair of basketball shorts. Idly, Naruto wonders why they are called that since he has no idea what basketball is.

Walking into the bedroom, Naruto pauses and blinks his eyes a few times because before him sits his deceased mother complete with her blindfold. "Mom?" Naruto asks trying and failing to hold back the tears threatening from falling down his face and dripping onto the floor.

"It has been a while…Naruto Uzumaki," the fake Kagera replies with the same sweet voice of Naruto's mother.

In all his life, Naruto never knew his emotions could abruptly change from desperately hopeful and overwhelmed joyful to unequivocal despair and all-consuming rage. "You…_You are not welcome here Kami_," Naruto replies wanting to keep the anger out of his voice thinking Kami might just blast him off the face of the planet for any insolence before mentally saying 'screw it' and let loose the immense anger building up in his chest in an icy breath that could freeze fire.

"That is no way to treat a guest Uzumaki," Kami in Kagera's body chides.

"Speak in her voice one more time and I will kill you," Naruto states spreading his feet ready to push off at a moment's notice uncaring of death's certain embrace.

The Kagera look alike tabs her chin with her slender finger just like his mother once did a long time ago. "No," Kami finally says.

With what could only be described as a animalistic roar, Naruto flings himself across the room ready to strangle the imposter. "**RAAAAAAAAA**."

Just as Naruto's hands come within six inches of the fake Kagera, his momentum ceases and his body hangs uselessly midair and all sound waves stop vibrating. "Be glad this test has no repercussions Uzumaki," Kami states half way between flat out anger and remorseful pity.

"**GET OUT OF HER BODY,"** Naruto downright roars as he struggles uselessly against his invisible bonds.

"I suppose I should. Any conversation in this form would only upset you to the point of doing something infinitely stupid…like attacking me," Kami replies before flicking her finger sending Naruto flying across the room.

'THUD'

Rolling a bit, Naruto springs to all fours only to see his mother's body be replaced with the monk's body complete with the yellow robes and wood bead necklace.

Snarling, Naruto spits out, "Why the…" the young Uchiha pauses for a moment deciding if he wants to use a curse word here after the show of power before thinking once more 'screw it' "…f*** are you here."

"I am here because you have finally calmed down to the point where we can have a civil converstation," the monk states far too sagely for Naruto's liking after a moment's grimace.

"_Though anything he does at the moment would irritate me," _Naruto thinks to himself. "Then why would you show up in my mother's body," he replies once more spitting out his words like a piece of bitter candy while standing to his feet.

"Trials and tribulation shall create suffering. Suffering will build good character. Good character shall create hope."

"What in the world does that mean?" Naruto asks wishing Kami never showed up after their initial deal.

"It means tests will prepare you for the future," the monk says creating a wooden staff and twirls it around with his fingers.

"Bullshit. The academy tests don't prove anything," Naruto fires back confident in his win.

The monk rolls his eyes and says, "That is why the tests must be difficult otherwise you won't grow to your true potential. I used your mother's body only as a way to increase the difficulty."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Naruto humphs in defeat.

An awkward moment of silence arises between the two. Finally, Naruto breaks the stillness by asking, "Why are you here?"

"To let you know I still care about you," the monk replies warmly and a big, toothy grin that really shouldn't belong on that face.

"How were you caring when you let my parent's die in the massacre I could have prevented had you let me remember it in the first place? How caring were you when Menma died and I became the new jinchuuriki. How caring were you when my relationship with," spike of pain, "the Kyuubi fell apart before it even began." Naruto vehemently accuses and stomping his foot on the ground.

The monk shakes his head in disappointment.

When Kami doesn't say anything, Naruto continues to rant, "Why send me back in time if I cannot fix anything? My first parents are dead along with their son. My second parents died in the massacre. Sasuke intently continues down the path he did last time. Hell, I could have prevented all of this if you had put a couple of days before…" spike of pain "the Kyuubi's attack. Also, why the hell won't you let me remember the Kyuubi's name?"

"…" the monk continues to twirl his staff in avid disappointment.

"Answer me dammit," Naruto commands.

"…"

"Fine, don't tell me. Let me flounder around in the dark f***ing everything up," Naruto says giving up on the situation by throwing his hands in the air and walking towards the door.

As Naruto's fingers curl around the latch that open the sliding doors the monk replies, "You stupid child."

"What was that," Naruto comments with an icy voice and dark eyes.

"You stupid child."

"How…"

The monk snaps his fingers and anything Naruto says disappears into the thin air. Frustrated, Naruto stomps his foot on the floor.

"You stupid child, you have forgotten your place," the monk replies in a very normal voice, but no words have ever chilled Naruto's burning heart so quickly or made him feel like he just crossed a line that never should have been crossed.

"I can handle, tolerate, and even encourage questioning me. They are a normal reaction from humans, but what I do not tolerate is when my children yell at me and try to abuse me with their words." The monk says looking at Naruto's direction. "If I had not silently promised you that I would not incinerate you where you stand today, your ashes would forgive stain this carpet."

Naruto gulps silently knowing he did cross a line.

"_You also have forgotten why I have sent you here_," the monk says with a deep voice that really should not belong on any mortal being. "_You even assumed some things that would happen even though I would never allow to happen_."

Despite himself, Naruto opens his mouth to retort but finds he cannot even move his jaw.

"_No more talking from you, my child_," the monk says as his eyes glow matching his otherworldly voice which paralyzes Naruto. "_Firstly, I never wanted you to have parents in the first place in order for you to grow strong. Only because of my compassion and mercy did I even allow you to have such a privilege."_

"_Secondly, the reason for this second life, a privilege that has only been granted to a few, was not for you to change everything and save everyone. It was for you to serve your purpose and live a better life. Life that will be filled with despair and sorrow yet happiness and joy."_

"_Thirdly you memories, I have erased certain parts for this life's protection. No one can or ever will know about your first life because your first life was nothing more than a trial run. I gave it to you to grow up strong yet compassionate not to give you prior knowledge of future dealings."_

By this point the building was shaking and some things were even floating. Naruto took all of this in awe and wonder finally understanding a miniscule of the power Kami employs. Shutting his eyes, Naruto hopes that this would all just go away.

What he didn't expect was for a soft and gentle hand to caress his check just the way his mother used to and a strong yet firm on his shoulder just as his father would do. Opening his eyes, Naruto is sorely tempted to start yelling at Kami despite the earlier show of power, but seeing Kami still in his monk skin sitting on his bed and seeing Kagera kneeling in front of him and Gisei standing behind him, Naruto just wept.

"_I am not without mercy and compassion though,"_ Kami said knowing that Naruto could only peripherally hear him.

"Mom…Dad," Naruto chocks out through the tears streaming down his face on onto his mother's hand.

"We never knew how much you went through sweety," Kagera says using her thumbs to wipe away Naruto's tears.

"At least I finally understand why I thought you were always so special," Gisei grunts out amused at the situation. His son was never one to weep so openly in front of them.

Unable to deal with the torment of emotions assaulting his heart, Naruto falls to his knees and buries his head in his mother's bosom. Kagera and Gisei hear terribly muffled sounds coming from Kagera's bosom.

"What was that sweety," Kagera says tenderly and encouragingly.

"I deceived you about who I really am, and I never thought of you as my parents until you were gone. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve…" Naruto wallows in his anguish and joy at them being here but stops when Gisei smacks the back of his head.

"Get over yourself, son," Gisei demands with his usual level of tact, being none at all.

"We don't blame you sweety," Kagera chims wanting to give her husband a glare but doesn't. "You really didn't have a choice, and I am thankful for…" Kagera looks over at the monk before saying, "…Kami for giving you to us. You have to remember we never would have had children without him."

"Son, family is family. It doesn't have to be by blood," Gisei says once more gripping Naruto's shoulder with a firm squeeze.

"But I never…" Naruto wallows again but stops feeling the painful but familiar sting of a head slap.

"What matters is what you thought of us in the end," Gisei says using a softer tone he usually reserved for no one except his wife when she felt down.

"I gave birth to you and raised you. Nothing you ever said about or thought about me could ever change the fact that I love you, sweety," Kagera replies knowing the right words to set her son's heart free.

"_Their time is up Naruto. I have to return them to where they came from,"_ the monk says hating to interrupt their little reunion but knowing it has to be done.

"NO, I don't want them to go," Naruto yells out jealously.

"It is okay son," Gisei says accepting they would have to return soon.

"Just know this son, we love you," Kagera says kissing Naruto's forehead tenderly before vanishing in a haze of gas.

"NO," Naruto yells out clutching at empty space where their bodies once occupied but a moment ago. "Bring them back."

"You want them back, but nothing could ever change their fate," the monk says stroking his beard in the more normal voice. As he does so, the room stops shaking and the floating objects gingerly come back to the their original places.

"Please," Naruto begs eagerly falling to all fours desperately hoping they could come back.

The monk sighs and shakes his head, "I know what you just saw, heard, and felt were impactful, but they are dead."

"Why then," Naruto pleads needing answers.

"To make you preserver, so that you may grow to be a strong man. A man capable to enduring the harsh realities that are to come."

"What realities?"

"…"

"Please, I deserve to know," Naruto says sitting back onto his but and wipes his eyes of his earlier tears.

"No one of the earth deserves anything but death, but because you asked so nicely," the monk replies stroking his beart, "You entire life, you will know nothing but war. At times, you will seek it and others it will seek you, but should you win against the man that holds the world by the throat, the entire world will be united under your banner."

"Why?" Naruto says startled at his grime future, "Will there anything peaceful in my life?"

"Yes, the woman that I have planned you will calm the raging seas around you or rather your heart," the monk replies stopping his twirling his staff that had been spinning the entire time. "I see that if I do not give you answers, you will fail in every possible outcome and come to hate me even as you draw your final breath."

Naruto waiting on baited breath sits silently waiting for Kami to explain knowing he would once he figured out the right words. Sighing deeply, the monk continues, "In your life whether you live or die, it truly matters little in the sense of things because either way my plan is fulfilled."

"Plan?" Naruto asks curious.

"The plan to have my word and name spread across the world so that no man may live without hearing my message. In the end, all people of the earth will be united under one banner, one tongue, and one culture, and only then will I allow my message to touch the hearts of the many," the monk says with a smile.

Naruto blinks in confusion, "So I am not needed. Why would you even give me a second chance in the first place?"

"Because you are a man after my own heart and truly I can count the number of men that have, do, and will ever exist on one hand," the monk says showing off his palm to make a point. "Also, should you win; my plan will be achieved in two generations after your own rather than five."

"_That to me seems just a little twisted, but I am beginning to see that our thought patterns are not even close to similar," _Naruto thinks to himself in mild understanding.

"No, we don't think the exact same because if we did, I could not have created you," the monk says with a cheeky smile.

Naruto failed the urge to roll his eyes.

"Any more questions," the monk asks in all seriousness.

"Just two," Naruto says standing up to his feet, not tall and proud but standing all the same.

"Ask them I shall answer," the monk says with a toothy gring.

"Why do you ask questions or make it seem as though you don't know what I am about to say even though we both know we do?" Naruto asks in all serious.

"I find humans are more receptive to my words when I make it seem as though I am not a know-it-all," the monk answers with an even toothier grin that has Naruto rolling his eyes in defeat, eccentricity at its finest.

"Secondly, why do all of this in the first place? Why create us even when you knew that we don't obey you and curse you at times?"

"That was two questions," the monk says losing the toothy grin and replaces it with a small smile. "Simple though, I loved you before I even came up with the idea to create you."

With that proclamation, Kami disappears just as easily as Naruto's mother and father. Stunned the ease, Naruto looks around the room seeing if he could find a trace of them anywhere.

"_I am always with you my child. Even if you cannot see me, I still love you," _a voice whispers in Naruto's ear tinkling somewhat. For some reason, Naruto's heart stills and much of the weight on his shoulders disappeared.

With a loud yawn, Naruto decides bed would be the best course of action after the rollercoaster he just went through. As his head hits the pillow, Naruto's last thought was, _"What is a rollercoaster?"_

XXXXX

**Good grief. Writing long chapters takes serious planning.**

**At the end of reading this chapter, if you feel as though you missed quite a bit; I assure you, you have. I plan on having small flashbacks of those little things you missed such as why Naruto and Hiruzen have a rocky relationship.**

**I kind of wanted to continue writing, and continuing with the team placements. I figured though that would take another week to really do correctly, and with finals around the corner, bad idea. To distracting.**

**I added that paragraph about Kurenai simply because every time I wrote that scene, it always came out as if she was overly submissive. Kurenai just seemed too good of a character to write her that way.**


End file.
